Zanson
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: MULTICROSSOVER! House, Allison Dubois, Carrie Heffernan, Spencer Shay und ein Überraschungsgast werden nach New York eingeladen, um an einem höchst riskanten und tödlichen Spiel teilzunehmen.
1. Chapter 2

Zanson

**Titel:** Zanson (jap.: überleben)  
><strong>FSK:<strong> 16  
><strong>Charas:<strong> Carrie Heffernan (The King of Queens), Spencer Shay (iCarly), Dr. House, Allison Dubois (Medium) & Überraschungsgast, Carly Shay (iCarly), Arthur (The King of Queens), Marie (Medium), Joe (Medium)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Multicrossover, Sci-Fi, Mystery, Adventure, Psycho-Thriller  
><strong>Shipping:<strong> Allison/Joe, Carrie/Doug

Story:  
>Wahllos wurden fünf Personen ausgewählt Versuchskaninchen in einem höchst riskanten Spiel zu sein. Carrie, Spence, House, Allison und ein Überraschungsgast dürfen sich zu den glücklichen Fünf zählen und werden, alle unter anderen Vorwänden, an ein Treffen in einer der verlassensten Gegenden von ganz New York eingeladen. Dort angekommen, werden sie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten und müssen das Spiel beginnen. 10 Level gibt es zu bestehen und von Mal zu Mal wird es brutaler, gefährlicher und tödlicher.<p>

Achtung:  
>Es ist kein Vorwissen zu The King of Queens, Medium oder iCarly nötig, um die Story verfolgen zu können.<p>

Ich weiss, dass es eine sehr gewagte Kombination ist, aber es geht hier nicht darum, dass House bei iCarly auftritt oder dass Spence sich mit Doug und Arthur im Coopers trifft, sondern darum, dass fünf Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, den Zusammenhalt finden müssen, damit sie überleben.

Ich bitte euch, wenn ihr Gefallen an der Geschichte findet, sie sehr genau durchzulesen, denn in jedem Kapitel/Level findet ihr Hinweise auf zukünftige Ereignisse, das sogenannte Fore-Shadowing.

Feedback ist immer erwünscht.

Loading

Arthur zog einen Brief nach dem anderen aus dem Kasten. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er endlich Antwort von seinem langjährigen Freund bekommen würde. Da er dabei ziemlich hektisch vorging, riss er versehentlich einen Umschlag auf, der an Carrie adressiert war. Er konnte ihn noch so oft in den Händen drehen und wenden, ein Absender war nicht zu finden. Natürlich weckte das in ihm Vaterinstinkte und prompt steckte er den Brief einfach ein. Seine Tochter sollte nicht mit solch mysteriöser Post in Kontakt kommen, es könnte ihrem Beruf oder sogar ihrem Leben schaden.

Das hatte er damals im Krieg gelernt. Manchmal war es besser, dass man einige Nachrichten lieber für sich behält. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie er damals seinem Offizier erzählt hatte, dass die gesamte Besatzung den kurzen Luftangriff überlebt hatte, dabei mussten zahlreiche seiner Kameraden das Leben lassen, unter ihnen auch Kommandant Resh. Hätte er ihm jedoch die Wahrheit erzählt, wäre es an ihm gewesen die Truppe sicher aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen und dieser Aufgabe hatte sich Arthur nicht stellen wollen. Schliesslich flog auf, dass er seinen Vorgesetzten angelogen hatte und er wurde auf der Stelle entlassen.

„Dad, hast du da gerade einen Brief für mich eingesteckt? Rück ihn sofort heraus!", Carrie war heute besonders schlecht gelaunt. Am Arbeitsplatz erwartete sie ein Riesenprojekt, doch die Hälfte ihres Teams war entweder im Urlaub oder krankgeschrieben. Wie so oft lag es an ihr, die Nächte lang durchzuschuften, um ihren Kollegen den Kopf zu retten. Am liebsten wäre sie heute Morgen gar nicht aufgestanden. Seit einigen Tagen fühlte sie ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals, was bedeutete, dass eine Erkältung in Anmarsch war. Für eine Woche Erholung auf einer fernen und verlassen Insel hätte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles gegeben.

„Schatz, das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du das Geschriebene nie siehst", versuchte sich Arthur zu verteidigen, doch Carrie funkelte ihren Vater böse an und streckte die Hand aus. „Sofort", rief sie und widerwillig kramte Arthur den Brief aus seiner Jackentasche und überreichte in ihr.

„Mach ihn bitte hier auf und lies ihn mir vor", bat ihr Vater. „Dad, das ist vielleicht privat. Mal sehen, von wem dass er kommt", sie prüfte den kleinen gelben Umschlag. „Er hat keinen Absender, das ist bestimmt eine Falle", versicherte ihr Arthur und strich sich verzweifelt durchs Haar.

„Komm schon, also hier steht:

Liebe Carrie

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deinen Geburtstag versäumen werde. Ich wollte mit dir Deacon und Kelly in ein vorzügliches Restaurant gehen und einen tollen Abend mit euch verbringen. Aber du kennst O'Boyle ja und wie so oft, hat er mich dazu verdonnert eine Lieferung nach Seattle zu bringen, obwohl ich Queens so gut wie nie verlasse…"

Carrie blickte kurz auf und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Der Brief ist von Doug. Er hat wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte mich noch anrufen, bevor er losfuhr, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Diesen Brief hat er wohl schon gestern Abend in den Kasten gelegt", sie faltete das Blatt weiter auf und entdeckte eine kleine Stadtkarte der Weltmetropole New York.

„Als kleine Entschädigung liess ich dir ein Wellnessprogramm im Lotus Resort zusammenstellen. Es enthält eine Kräutermassage, ein Schlammbad und hie und da noch ein paar Extras, damit du dich vom Stress erholen kannst. Eine kleine Ablenkung.

Hier steht, dass ich in zwei Tagen ins Lotus Resort einchecken darf, das ist in New York, und mich von vorne bis hinten verwöhnen lassen kann. Ist das nicht lieb von Doug?"

Arthur nahm den Brief noch einmal unter die Lupe.  
>„Wenn er von Doug ist, warum schriebt er keinen Absender drauf?", wollte er wissen. „Keine Ahnung, er wollte mir eine Überraschung machen und das ist ihm auch gelungen. Zum Glück hat er an einem Wochenende gebucht, sonst hätte ich ihn enttäuschen müssen", sie warf den Umschlag in ihre Handtasche, öffnete das Garagentor und stieg ins Auto. Ihr Ehemann hatte ihr den Tag gerettet, nun konnte sie viel motivierter an das Projekt gehen und somit in der Anwaltskanzlei punkten.<p>

Einige Stunden später durchfluteten ein paar Sonnenstrahlen Spencer's Schlafzimmer. Er rollte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite seines Bettes und zog sich die Decke bis über den Kopf. Ausschlafen konnte er nun vergessen, denn sein Wecker, den er von seinem Grossvater bekommen hatte, stimmte so eben einen Rock – Song ein, der ihn aufhüpfen liess. Er stand auf und wuschelte sich durchs Haar. Es war furchtbar kalt im Apartment, weil Lewbert, der Portier, an Heizkosten sparen wollte und die Sicherungen herausgezogen hatte. Schläfrig schleppte sich Spence Richtung Badezimmer, wo er seine Zahnpasta komplett ausgedrückt und über dem Fussboden verteilt vorfand. Da kam im plötzlich wieder in den Sinn, dass er ja mit Sam wettete, wer die fieseren Streiche spielen konnte. Sam war die beste Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester Carly, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr war Sam eine Rebellin, rotzfrech und ohne jegliche Manieren. Ein wilder Blondschopf den nichts und niemanden aufhalten konnte. Er musste zugeben, dass sie einen leichten Vorsprung hatte, aber er würde ihr schon noch rechtzeitig eins auswischen.

Vom Gang her konnte Spence Schritte hören. Leichtfüssig tänzelte Carly ins Zimmer und hielt ihm einen Briefumschlag unter die Nase. „Der hier ist für dich. Vielleicht deine langersehnte Einladung ins Kunstmuseum", sie zögerte nicht lange und riss ihn einfach auf. „Was steht? Darf ich endlich meinen Flaschen-Roboter aufstellen", erwartungsvoll versuchte Spence einen Blick auf die Nachricht zu erhaschen.

„Nicht ganz. Du hast doch in meiner letzten Webshow deine neuste Skulptur vorgestellt. Die schreiben, dass sie fasziniert davon waren und dich gerne einladen möchten. Ich zitiere: „Ein Gespräch unter Gleichgesinnten, noch unentdeckten Künstlern, einen Einblick in die Geschichte der Skulptur und ein Workshop zum Thema gigantische Kleidungsstücke gestalten. In zwei Tagen sollst du in New York antraben. Komisch, hier ist gar kein Absender drauf", etwas skeptisch betrachtete Carly die Karte, die unter dem Text prangte.

„Da werde ich natürlich hingehen. Es könnte doch sein, dass diese Leute mich zu meinen erhofften Erfolg führen werden. Sie haben keinen Absender, da das Ganze noch geheim bleiben muss", seine Augen strahlten und Carly erwartete, dass sich jeden Moment Dollarzeichen auf seinen Pupillen bilden würden. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein Trick von Sam. Du gehst dorthin und ihr Onkel, der auf Bewährung ist, haut dir voll Eine rein", vermutete seine kleine Schwester und übergab ihm den Brief.

„So weit kann Sam überhaupt nicht überlegen", fest entschlossen, diese Reise anzutreten, verschwand Spence unter die Dusche. Er müsste nur noch einen Babysitter für Carly organisieren und dann konnte das Abenteuer beginnen und er wusste auch schon wen er fragen würde, Mrs. Benson.  
>Sie und Spence waren Nachbarn. Ihr Sohn Freddy war auch Teil des iCarly Trio, des berühmten Webcasts, benannt nach seiner Schwester. Mrs. Benson war zwar überfürsorglich, cremte Freddy noch regelmässig ein, achtete streng auf seine Ernährung und hatte kurz gesagt, nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Doch sie würde sich bestimmt um Carly kümmern, auch wenn Spence befürchten müsste, dass Mrs. Benson sie wieder mit einer alten Unterhose verfolgen würde. Jeder muss schliesslich Opfer bringen.<p>

„House, du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes an dieses Treffen gehen? Was ist mit deinen Patienten? Lässt du die einfach im Stich, nur um dich mit anderen Monstertruck – Fanatikern eine Runde unterhalten zu können", entrüstet darüber, dass sein Freund bereits fleissig die Koffer packte, stand Wilson im Türrahmen und stemmte die Hände in seine Hüfte.

„Ich kann ja noch via Handy mit ihnen in Kontakt sein. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Fälle ich schon auf Distanz gelöst habe? Denk doch nur mal an den armen Kerl mit der bipolaren Störung. Sie haben meinen Fleck geklaut! Ich sass an einem Flughafen fest und meine Gruppe von hilflosen Nasen konnte prima mit dem armen Kerl allein umgehen", House öffnete sämtliche Schubladen und warf wahllos Socken und Unterwäsche, zum Teil von Wilson, in seinen Koffer. „So lange wird dieser Meeting nicht dauern. Ich werde spätestens am nächsten Tag wieder hier sein. Immerhin kann es niemand mit meinem Monstertruck - Wissen aufnehmen.  
>„Hoffen wir, dass dein Patient dann auch noch hier sein wird", antwortete Wilson sarkastisch.<p>

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Scanlon auch anwesend sein wird", der Brief lag aufgefaltete auf dem Tisch und Marie hatte es schon fertiggebracht ihren Orangensaft darüber auszuleeren. Allison wischte mit einer Serviette die Flüssigkeit vom Blatt Papier. „Hier steht es doch schwarz auf weiss, Joe", etwas gereizt, dass ihr Ehemann immer etwas an ihren Ausflügen und Plänen auszusetzen hatte, schnappte Allison sich den Brief und las ihn ein zweites Mal vor. „Sie und Detective Scanlon wurden auserwählt den wieder aufgegriffenen Fall Mr. Carl Winter nochmals durchzugehen. Mr. Winter wurde 1998 erdrosselt und in einen See geworfen. Man hat jahrelang nach dem Täter gesucht, aber ohne jegliche Anhaltspunkte musste die Fahndung eingestellt werden. Wir erhoffen uns, dass durch Ihre Fähigkeiten Licht ins Dunkle gebracht wird. Gerne erwarten wir Sie in zwei Tagen in New York." Joe rollte mit den Augen.

„Findest du es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig, dass sie in New York schreiben, das ist doch ein ziemlich grosser Begriff", er lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank. „Sie haben eine Karte mitgeschickt, damit wir die Location finden, vertrau mir", Allison umarmte Joe, doch er riss ihr den Brief aus den Händen und zerknüllte ihn. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Al. Vielleicht ist das wieder ein Verrückter, der sich ein Spässchen mit dir erlaubt und ehe du dich versiehst, foltert und quält er dich", es bedrückte ihn sehr, dass Allison darauf beharrte diese Reise anzutreten.

„Hör zu. Scanlon ist dabei und wir werden uns schon nicht töten lassen. Ich gehe dorthin, schaue mir die Akten an und versuche den Kollegen zu helfen und bin schneller wieder da, noch bevor du meine Abwesenheit überhaupt bemerkst."  
>„Können sie dir die Akten nicht einfach zuschicken?"<br>„Mein Entschluss steht fest. Es macht dir sicher nichts aus, dich ein paar Tage um die Kinder zu kümmern."


	2. Chapter 1

Start

Allison lief die Strasse entlang, die auf der winzigen Karte gelb eingefärbt worden war. Langsam fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo Lee wohl steckte? Sie hatte gehofft mit ihm zusammen nach New York reisen zu können, aber nach unzähligen unbeantworteten Anrufen liess sie es bleiben und stieg allein in den nächsten Flieger. Das hatte zwar einige Probleme mit sich gebracht und schlussendlich waren sie und Joe beinahe im Streit auseinander gegangen. Sie versprach ihm jedoch sofort mitzuteilen, falls ein Verrückter sie in einer U-Bahn bedrängte oder falls sie einen kuriosen Traum über die Angestellten der New Yorker Behörden hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie nun an Passanten vorbei und wäre um Haaresbreite in einen Hundedreck getrampelt, als sie das grosse und etwas angsteinflössende Gemäuer vor sich fand.  
>Ein dunkelhaariger Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Haupteingang. Sie vermutete, dass er der Portier war und stupste ihn leicht an. Er erschrak so sehr, dass er mindestens einen halben Meter in die Luft gesprungen war, ehe er sein „Kunststück" mit einer 180 Grad Drehung abschloss. „Meine Güte, tun Sie mir das nie mehr an", er hatte sich ans Herz gefasst und seine Atmung hatte in ein hysterisches Keuchen umgeschlagen.<br>„Tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so schreckhaft sind. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich hier meine Leute treffen würde", Allison konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden, als der junge Mann ihr schon kräftig die Hand schüttelte.  
>„Eine Gleichgesinnte. Mein Name ist Spencer Shay und ich komme aus Seattle. Ich bin zwar auch nur ein kleiner, unentdeckter Künstler, aber zusammen werden wir Geschichte schreiben", er schien überglücklich zu sein, dass er Allison, ohne zu überlegen, in die Arme schloss.<br>In dem Augenblick verspürte Allison ein leichtes Kribbeln im Kopf.

Sie sah die Umrisse eines Mädchens, danach wurden die Bilder klarer und sie erblickte Spencer. Die beiden sassen auf einer Couch und schauten fern. Plötzlich fing das Mädchen an zu weinen und Spencer, der offensichtlich ihr Bruder war, streichelte ihr behutsam über die Haare und rückte näher zu ihr. „Ich vermisse Mum und Dad", flüsterte sie und schnäuzte sich in seinen Hemdärmel. „Keine Sorge, sie werden bald zurück sein, Carly", er versuchte sie zu trösten und bot ihr noch einen Keks an.

Allison wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Sie verspürte eine gewisse Vertrautheit und lächelte den sympathischen jungen Mann an. „Also", nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, rieb er sich gierig die Hände. „Erzählen Sie mal. Auf welchem Gebiet arbeiten Sie? Legen Sie mehr Wert auf die traditionelle Kunst und Bildhauerei oder sind Sie womöglich eine Meisterin auf dem digitalen Gebiet?", Spencer erhoffte sich eine erste spannende Diskussion mit Allison, wo er auch ab und zu ein bisschen mit seinen Werken angeben konnte.

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich bin keine Künstlerin", Allison wollte die Situation gerade klären, als Spencer sie erneut unterbrach. „Sagen Sie nicht so was. Ich hatte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass meine kargen Basteleien wirklich entdeckt würden. Aber hier stehe ich nun." Er verneigte sich und breitete die Arme aus, als hätte er so eben die Rolle seines Lebens gespielt. „Ich arbeite für den Staatsanwalt in Phoenix. Mir wurde aufgetragen nach New York zu fahren, um an einem alten und schon längst vergessenen Fall, der wieder aufgegriffen wurde, mitzufahnden", sie lächelte verlegen in seine Richtung. „Na gut, was solls. Ich meine das Gebäude ist ja gross genug, warum sollte es also nicht zwei verschiedene Tagungen geben", etwas missmutig blickte Spencer durch die gläserne Eingangstür.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein, oder? Sie beide sind Monstertruck-Fans? Dass ich nicht lache", House humpelte auf die beiden zu und hielt, sich auf seinem Stock stützend, wenige Meter vor ihnen an. „Monstertruck? Eine merkwürdige Kombination", Spencer verdrehte die Augen und erntete so gleich einen missbilligenden Blick von House. „Was dachten Sie denn?", der Diagnostiker kramte den zerknüllten Brief aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt ihn Spencer unter die Nase. „Die grössten Fans der Welt! Also fangen wir doch schon mal ohne den Rest an. Nummer 1: Welches sind Ihre persönlichen Lieblingsmodelle und Nummer 2: Waren Sie schon mal bei einem richtigen Wettkampf dabei?", Allison seufzte ziemlich laut, um ihrer Langeweile Ausdruck zu geben.

„Mein Kumpel Socko war mal bei einem Wettkampf dabei, ich halte nichts davon. Aber darum geht es ja gar nicht. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass auch Sie kein Künstler sind", heimlich kreuzte Spencer die Finger hinter seinem Rücken. „Ich rette Menschenleben durch meinen ausgeklügelten Scharfsinn. Ist das Kunst genug für Sie?", lässig lehnte House sich an die Wand und erwartete zumindest ein „Wow".

Nun meldete sich Allison zu Wort. „Sie sind also wegen einem Monstertruck Fantreffen hier, habe ich das richtig verstanden. Und Sie, Spencer, belegen einen bildnerischen Gestaltungskurs. Ich muss einen Fall durchgehen und wir alle wurden in dieses Gebäude eingeladen", sie musterte ihre beiden neuen Bekannten. „Die Welt ist klein, nicht wahr", witzelte Spencer, der die Anspannung und Unsicherheit von Allison allerdings bemerkt hatte. „Finden Sie das nicht irgendwie…", sie wollte so eben den Satz beenden, als etwas weiter vorne eine junge Frau ihrem Frust Platz machte.

„Sie Idiot!", schrie sie einem Taxi hinterher, das mit einem Tempo davonbrauste. Aufgekratzt und an ihren Haaren rumfummelnd, lief sie auf die drei zu. „Zum Glück erwartet mich hier ein wunderbares Wellness-Wochenende! Dieser Blödi ist wie ein Kranker durch die Strassen gerast, fast hätte er einen alten Herrn überfahren. Schauen Sie mich bloss an. Meine Haare und meine Nägel brauchen jetzt eine wohltuende Pflege", sie hatte keinen von ihnen ins Gesicht geschaut und erst nach einigen Sekunden völliger Stille, bemerkte sie, zu wem sie gerade gesprochen hatte. „Auch hier wegen der heissen Steinmassage?", sie grinste vor Freude und holte ihren Gutschein aus der Ledertasche.

„Wellness! Ich bin wegen dem Fall hier", erklärte ihr Allison. „Kunstkurs", schloss sich Spence an und House antwortete erst gar nicht. Sein erster Eindruck der anderen liess zu wünschen übrig. Er hoffte, dass er sobald wie möglich das Gebäude betreten durfte, ohne die anderen drei eines weitern Blickes würdigen zu müssen.

„Ach wir können gerne oben weiterreden, lasst uns eintreten", Carrie ging vor und die anderen folgten ihr.

Kaum hatten sie die Eingangshalle betreten, durchflutete ein grelles Licht den Raum. Hinter ihnen schloss sich automatisch die Tür.

„Willkommen, willkommen", eine hohe Männerstimme begrüsste sie und bat sie doch sich in die oberen Stockwerke zu begeben. House rüttelte nochmals am Haupteingang, doch keine Chance, er konnte die Tür nicht aufbringen. „In welches Zimmer müssen Sie", flüsterte Allison Spence zu. „Nummer 201", er zeigte ihr das Anmeldeformular für den Kurs. „Bei mir steht auch 201", fügte Carrie hinzu.

„Keine Scheu", die Stimme verhallte in den dunklen Gängen. „Wir sollten besser verschwinden", meinte Spencer, während er immer näher zu House rückte. Ihre Arme berührten sich und der Diagnostiker hatte seinen Stock schon fest umklammert. Im Falle eines Angriffes, was er für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, könnte er damit dem Täter einen kräftigen Schlag verpassen. „Sie können nicht entkommen, Mr. Shay", der Mann hinter den Lautsprechern singsangte seine Worte und Allison wurde allmählich unwohl. Sie betraten Zimmer 201, denn alle anderen Räume waren eben so zugesperrt, genau wie ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit im Parterre.

Ein langer Tisch nahm fast das ganze Zimmer ein und die vier entdeckten kleine Schildchen mit ihren Namen drauf. Carrie setzte sich neben House und Allison nahm vis à vis von ihr Platz. „Wem gehört wohl das fünfte Kärtchen?", wunderte sich Spencer, doch bevor er den Namen lesen konnte, wurde die Tür ein weiters mal aufgerissen und eine vermummte Gestalt warf, ziemlich grob einen blonden Mann rein. Er schlitterte unter den Tisch, raffte sich aber so gleich wieder auf. Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug und prüfte, ob seine Frisur noch sass.

„Hi. Ich bin Barney Stinson. Freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich denke, dass die Aufarbeitung des Bro-Codes für Sie und mich eine intensive Erfahrung wird", Barney setzte sich an das Tischende und holte aus seinem Blazer einen Kugelschreiber und einen Notizblock hervor.  
>„Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass einige Regeln verbessert werden sollten, wie zum Beispiel Nr. 357", er strahlte in die Runde, doch niemand erwiderte seine Geste. „Was ist mit Ihnen los", plötzlich dröhnte ein ohrenbetäubender Krach durch einen winzigen Lautsprecher, der im hintersten Ecken des Raumes angebracht worden war.<p>

„Entschuldigen Sie für die Notlügen!", es war dieselbe Stimme von vorher. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Sie sonst hätte herbitten sollen. Wozu könnte man Allison Dubois, ein erstklassiges Medium denn besser gebrauchen, als bei einem uralten Fall. Oder wie kann man Dr. House, Genie und Spitzendiagnostiker, eine grosse Freude machen. Ganz klar, man lädt ihn zu einem Monstertruck Treffen ein. Spencer Shay, ein hilfloser Möchtegern Artist, kann man wohl oder übel nur mit einem vorgegaukelten Kunstkurs anlocken und Carrie Heffernan, die immer noch so naiv ist und glaubt, dass Doug wirklich soweit studieren könnte, hat man ganz schnell zu einem Wohlfühlbad eingeladen. Ach ja und Barney Stinson, das einzige, was diesen Mann beschäftigt, ist der Bro- Codex. Sie müssen zugeben, ich habe mich mit meinen Briefen selbst übertroffen", so ein scheußliches Lachen hatten die vier noch nie zuvor gehört.

„Dann war das alles eine riesige Lüge", prustete Carrie los. „Ja, leider. Aber keine Angst. Sie sind nicht umsonst gekommen", Spencer hüpfte auf und begann wie wild am Türgriff zu riegeln. „Es hat keinen Zweck. Sie sind eingesperrt. Aber nicht mehr lange, schon bald werden Sie das Spiel beginnen. Ich werde mich köstlich amüsieren", Allison erbleichte. Wieso hatte sie das nicht kommen sehen? Ein Blick zu House verriet ihr, dass auch er sich schämte, dass man ihn reingelegt hatte.

„Was ist das für ein Spiel?", wollte Carrie wissen.

„Nun denn. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit ein neues Computerspiel entwickelt. Das erste interaktive überhaupt. Ich rede hier nicht von irgendwelchen billigen Rollenspielchen, sondern davon, dass Sie alle mit Hilfe eines kleinen Knöpfchens in eine virtuelle Welt gebeamt werden und dort um Ihr Leben kämpfen", sein Lachen verwandelte sich in ein Grunzen und Carrie rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Was ist, wenn wir da nicht mitmachen wollen", erkundigte sich Spencer und verschränkte die Arme. „Das geht leider nicht. Entweder Sie alle machen mit oder Ihren Liebsten wird etwas Schreckliches zustossen", in diesem Moment drehte sich das Bücherregal nach innen und ein riesiger Fernseher, eingeteilt in Fünf Bildschirme, kam zum Vorschein. Der Fernseher ging an und Allison stockte der Atem.

Auf dem ersten Teil waren ihre drei Töchter zu sehen. Sie sassen gerade zu Hause aber im Garten lauerte ihnen jemand auf. „Er wird Ariel, Bridgette und Marie nichts antun, wenn Sie mitmachen, Allison", informierte sie der selbsterannte Spielleiter.

Auf dem zweiten war Carly Shay zu sehen. Sie hatte Unterricht, doch diesen Lehrer hatte ihr Bruder noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Der dritte Bildschirm zeigte vier Freunde, die gemeinsam an einem Tisch in einer Bar sassen. Barney sprang auf und drückte seine Hand gegen das Bild. „Ich werde sie verschonen und den Pub nicht überfallen lassen, wenn Sie sich auf ein Spielchen einlassen."

Carrie starrte auf den nächsten Teil. Doug fuhr gerade eine Ladung aus und ein Auto schien ihm dicht auf den Fersen zu sein.

Zu guter Letzt war da noch Wilson, der seelenruhig seine Arbeit im Büro erledigte, ohne zu wissen, dass ein Psychopath sich seinen Weg durch die Notfallaufnahme bahnte.

„Na gut, Sie haben gewonnen", meinte Spencer. „Sind Sie verrückt, wir lassen den Kerl doch nicht einfach so unsere Freunde bedrohen. Ich werds dem zeigen", rief House aus. Doch dann sah er, wie Wilson so eben einen Anruf empfing und kurz darauf seine Tür verriegelte.

„Machen Sie es doch nicht noch schwerer. Setzen Sie sich bitte alle wieder hin. Also, sind Sie bereit für die erste Runde?", ein einstimmiges, wenn auch zurückhaltendes „Ja" ertönte.

„Hier sind die Regeln. Auf dem Tisch finden Sie einen Würfel. Er hat die Zahlen 1 bis 5, da Sie ja nur zu fünft sind. Die 1 ist dafür zweimal drauf, damit es spannender wird. Jemand fängt an und würfelt. Die Augenanzahl verrät Ihnen, wie viele von Ihnen sich auf in das nächste Level machen dürfen, ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Wenn Sie die Leute ausgewählt haben, stehen Sie bitte auf die blaue Plattform neben Ihrem Stuhl und schon fängt ihr Abenteuer an. Spencer Shay, Sie beginnen."


	3. Chapter 3

Level 1

Die anderen Vier rückten ihre Stühle zurecht, während Spencer vorsichtig den Würfel in die Hände nahm. Bevor er ihn jedoch auf das Brett fallen liess, gebot er seinen Mitspielern Einhalt. „Moment", rief er und augenblicklich war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. „Was ist eigentlich das Ziel des Spiels? Oder besser gesagt, nach was müssen wir Ausschau halten?", wollte er wissen und drehte sich Richtung Lautsprecher.

„Ach ja, natürlich. Tut mir Leid. Ich bin wohl etwas aufgeregt. Es ist das erste mal, dass ich mit Menschenleben spiele. Sie können mir glauben, dass ist ein echter Adrenalinkick! Nun denn, das Ziel eines jeden Levels ist es den Schlüssel zu finden. Sie bekommen auf Ihrer Reise durch die verschiedenen Orte immer wieder Hinweise, wo sich dieses Objekt befindet. Also seien Sie auf der Hut."

„Okay, ziehen wir es durch. Mr. Shay, Sie sind am Zug", Barney lockerte ein wenig den Knoten seiner Krawatte und machte es sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl gemütlich. Spencer nickte zu ihm rüber und fing an den Würfel in seiner Hand kräftig zu schütteln. Carrie starrte ihn unentwegt an. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass eine hohe Augenzahl rauskommen würde, alleine könnte sie sich unmöglich mit der virtuellen Welt auseinandersetzen.

Spencer liess den Würfel fallen und alle im Raum hielten den Atem an. Er rollte langsam über den Tisch und hielt vor Allison an.  
>„Es ist ein Fünf", euphorisch machte Spencer ein paar Luftsprünge. „Dann machen wir uns auf!" Jeder von ihnen stellte sich auf die blaue Plattform.<p>

Sie verspürten eine starke Vibration und irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl langsam schwerelos zu werden. Vor Angst schlossen einige von ihnen die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffneten, sassen sie in einer edlen, schwarz lackierten Limousine.

Allison sass am Steuer und merkte bald, dass sie mitten in die Rush Hour gelandet waren. Links und rechts von ihr schimpften und jammerten wütende Autofahrer, die endlich in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende sausen wollten. Barney blickte sich neugierig um und erkannte schon bald, wo sie sich befanden. „Leute, wir sind wieder frei! Ganz in der Nähe befindet sich ein vorzüglicher Pub, genannt McLaren's. Ich möchte Sie alle gern auf einen Drink einladen, um diese freudige Flucht zu feiern", er lächelte breit in die Runde, doch Carrie schüttelte nur besorgt den Kopf.

„Seien Sie still, Mr. Stinson. Blicken Sie mal nach rechts", sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger an Spencer's Kopf vorbei nach draussen. Dieser Anblick war atemberaubend und Entsetzen erregend zugleich. Die Wolkenkratzer bestanden vorerst nur aus einem blauen Raster und generierten sich erst mit der Zeit. Der Himmel schien ein immenses Spinnennetz darzustellen.

„Wir sind immer noch im Spiel. Das muss wohl der erste Level sein", meinte Allison.

„Kreativ ist dieser Kerl jedenfalls nicht. Ich hätte mir da schon etwas Spektakuläreres vorgestellt. Eine endlose Wüste, der Gipfel des Himalaya, aber das hier", Barney machte eine abschätzende Handbewegung und widmete sich dem Scotch, der sich in einem Kühlbehälter befand. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war die Flasche jedoch leer.

„Wie sollen wir herausfinden, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet, er könnte überall sein", maulte House und tritt kräftig gegen das Armaturenbrett. Ein Schacht öffnete sich und eine Karte entrollte sich über seinen Beinen. „Seht mal einer an, wenn das nicht ein Hinweis ist", er drehte sich zu seinen Mitspielern um und rollte mit den Augen.

„Können Sie etwas entziffern?", fragte Spencer, der sichtlich nervös war und mit der Situation überhaupt nicht klar zu kommen schien. Er fingerte unentwegt am Türgriff rum und zappelte mit den Füssen. „Können Sie das bitte lassen! Es ist schon so mühsam genug, da brauchen wir nicht noch einen hyperaktiven Heini, der Panik verbreitet", schnauzte ihn Carrie an.

„Hier ist ein X eingekreist", er gab die Karte an Barney weiter, der sich in New York auszukennen schien. „Ach, das ist gar nicht so weit von hier. Zu Fuss erreichen wir den Laden locker in zwei oder drei Minuten", erleichtert darüber, dass der erste Level doch machbar war, klatschte er in die Hände und griff, wiederum vergebens, nach einer Sektflasche.

„Das Problem ist nur, wie kommen wir aus diesem Chaos heraus?", Allison rieb am Steuerrad und versuchte irgendwie ein paar Meter nach vorne zu fahren. Es war unmöglich, die Strassen waren blockiert.

„Wir können nicht aussteigen. Die Autos liegen zu dicht beieinander", schlussfolgerte Spencer und versuchte die Türe doch einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein markerschütterndes Geschrei. Die Leute weiter hinten brüllten, kreischten und weinten. „Was ist da los?", Barney drückte auf den kleinen Knopf, der das Dachfenster öffnete und versuchte sich da durchzuquetschen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, um besser in die Ferne sehen zu können und dort bot sich ihm ein entsetzlicher Anblick.

Vom Himmel prasselten Tausende kleiner Meteroiden, stürzten auf die Erde nieder, zerschlugen und begruben alles unter sich. Die Menschen versuchten sich aus ihren Autos zu retten, nahmen Kinder und Haustiere in die Arme und rannten verzweifelt durch die überfüllten Strassen.

Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, bildete sich zudem ein Tornado und sog sämtliche Verkehrsmittel auf. Barney war starr vor Schreck und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er realisierte in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden.

Er schlüpfte so schnell es ging wieder in den hinteren Teil der Limousine und zog an Spencer's Shirt rum. „Leute, Leute", seine Atmung war so schnell und flach, dass er sich erst beruhigen musste. „Was ist denn los? Was ist denn los?", Carrie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, damit er sich wieder einkriegen konnte. Gerade als Barney zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, fiel ein tonnenschwerer Brocken direkt auf das Taxi neben ihnen. Allison liess das Steuerrad los und fing an mit den Ellenbogen gegen die Fenster zu schlagen.

„Das ist los!", es war unfassbar, dass das alles wirklich passierte. Sie wussten gar nicht, ob diese Meteroiden sie ernsthaft verletzen könnten oder, ob es nur eine Atrappe war. Tatsache war, dass sie aus dieser Limousine raus mussten und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Wir können nach draussen klettern, das ist unsere einzige Chance", rief House und befahl Barney den Schalter nochmals zu betätigen. „Die Frauen zuerst", sagte er und half Carrie raus. Sie hob sich aufs Dach und rutschte dann auf die Strasse runter. Allison war nach hinten gekrabbelt und tat es ihr gleich. Als nächstes befreite sich Barney und zog Spencer hinter sich her.

House krallte sich die Karte und wollte nach hinten, als er bemerkte, dass sein Stock zwischen den Sitzen eingeklemmt war. Er rüttelte an seiner Gehhilfe rum, doch er konnte sie nicht rausziehen. Ein heftiger Windstoss zwang die vier sich umzudrehen. Der Tornado war nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Spencer hüpfte wieder aufs Dach und schrie runter zu House.

„Vergessen Sie den Stock! Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand! Es ist höchste Zeit", er griff nach den Fingern des Diagnostikers und schleppte ihn mühsam hoch. „Rennt um euer Leben", brüllte Barney und die fünf schlängelten sich durch die Transportmittel durch. Ein Blick zurück liess Carrie Tränen in die Augen steigen. Nur wenige Sekunden länger und ein zentnerschwerer Felsbrocken hätte das Aus für sie bedeutet. Die Limousine war nur noch ein Schrotthaufen.

Es war ein harter Kampf, doch irgendwie hatten die fünf Spieler es auf den Gehsteig geschafft. Sie wurden von allen Seiten angerempelt und Allison stolperte über ein kleines Kind, das hilflos nach seiner Mama schrie. Sie fiel hart zu Boden und schlug sich das Knie auf. Spencer bremste ab und kehrte zu ihr zurück, half ihr auf und versuchte sie, so gut es ging, zu stützen. „Kommen Sie, Allison! Wir haben es bald geschafft!".

Barney, House und Carrie waren bei dem eingezeichneten Gebäude angekommen. „Wo sind die anderen? Wir können sie nicht allein lassen", rief Carrie und hielt nach Allison und Spencer Ausschau. Sie war so ausser sich, dass sie die Leute, die ihr im Weg standen, ohne Skrupel auf den Boden warf. Dass sie so eine Kraft hatte, überraschte sie selber.

„Da kommen Sie", Barney, der auf und ab hüpfte, um über die Massen hinwegzusehen, hatte die beiden entdeckt. „Mrs. Dubois scheint verletzt zu sein. Sie wird von Mr. Shay gestützt", informierte er seine Mitspieler und forderte sie auf, sich in das kleine Haus zu begeben.

Der Tornado war Spencer und Allison dicht auf den Fersen, doch endlich hatten auch sie das Gebäude erreicht und sprangen rein. „Sind alle da?", wollte Carrie wissen. Die anderen nickten und fingen an nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. „Zwei von Ihnen suchen hier. Schauen Sie hinter dem Tresen, auf den Regalen und unter den Schränken. Der Rest kommt mit mir. Wir durchsuchen das Hinterzimmer. Zum Glück besteht dieser Ramschladen nur aus zwei Räumen", Barney zog Carrie und Spencer mit sich.

House legte sich auf den Boden und schleppte sich von Regal zu Regal. Ausser einem Haufen staub, war unter den Möbeln nichts zu finden. Allison warf Büchsen und Kartons runter, durchwühlte sämtliche Truhen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Vielleicht war es nur eine Falle", sie blickte zu House runter, der auf allen Vieren schlich. Er wollte den Schlüssel finden. Nur er allein konnte diese Meute retten, das war es jedenfalls, was er sich einredete.

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall zersprangen die Glasfenster und Allison bekam einige Splitter davon ab. Sie bohrten sich in ihre Wange und im letzten Augenblick konnte sie die Augen schliessen. Das Blut rann ihr Gesicht runter, es brannte wie Feuer.

„Dr. House, helfen Sie mir", heulte sie und zupfte an seinem Hemd. House stand ohne zu zögern auf und lief hinter die Theke. Hier musste es doch einen Notfallkoffer geben. Neben einem Haufen Süssigkeiten und einer Schachtel gefüllt mit kostbaren und seltenen Zigarren, von denen er sich eine einsteckte, riss er einen Koffer heraus auf dem ein rotes Kreuz prangte. „Kommen Sie mit. Wir gehen nach hinten", er packte sie bei der Hand und drückte sich durch die umgeworfenen Regale hindurch.

Carrie, Barney und Spence waren so sehr mit Suchen beschäftigt, dass sie House und Allison zunächst gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Erst als Carrie sah, wie Blut auf den Boden tröpfelte, wirbelte sie herum und starrte in Allisons Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?"

„Der Tornado liess die Fenster klirren. Ein paar Teilchen sind mir ins Gesicht geflogen", sie versuchte die Splitter mit der Hand rauszuziehen, doch House schlug sie ihr weg. „Nicht anfassen. Ihre Hände sind schmutzig, wollen Sie eine Infektion davontragen", Spencer stand neben dem Diagnostiker mit weit aufgerissenem Mund. „Es sieht aus wie ein Kunstwerk. Die Glasstückchen scheinen ein Muster zu ergeben", dachte er bei sich.

„Na los! Suchen Sie weiter, oder wollen Sie in diesem Loch Wurzeln schlagen?", diese Worte rissen Spencer aus seiner Trance und er begab sich zu einem Haufen Dosenfleisch, der in einer Ecke stand.

House griff zu einer Pinzette, nachdem er die Stelle desinfiziert hatte und pickte Splitter für Splitter aus Allisons Wange. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich doch dafür spürte sie kaum noch was von dem Sturz vorhin. Ungläubig sah sie nach unten. „Man fühlt immer nur den grössten Schmerz", flüsterte House ihr zu, der Allisons Verwunderung vernommen hatte.

Barney liess sich neben den beiden nieder und liess den Kopf hängen. „Es ist hoffnungslos. Jede Sekunde könnte ein Meteroid einschlagen und vom Schlüssel fehlt jede Spur", er rieb sich die Augen.

„Man, was sind Sie doch für ein Weichei! Stehen Sie auf und durchwühlen Sie gefälligst die Tiefkühltruhe dort hinten", Carrie machte ihm Beine. „Leute, das ist der erste Level. Wir können nicht so einfach aufgeben. Wenn wir jetzt schon wie die grössten Memmen herumjammern und den Kopf in den Sand stecken, was machen wir dann bei Level 10?", sie versuchte ihr Team anzuspornen nochmals einen Anlauf zu nehmen. „Mrs. Heffernan, Sie haben völlig Recht. Ich, Barney Stinson, werde uns aus dieser Misere befreien", er zog seinen Anzug zurecht und voll Elan widmete er sich nun der Truhe.

Spencer, der auch neuen Mut gefasst hatte, hielt nach einem weiteren Hinweis Ausschau. Auf einmal kam ihm in den Sinn, wie er vor einigen Jahren die sechs entschwundenen Küken von Carly retten musste. Einige hatten sich in den Wänden und im Abflussrohr verfangen und eines, das hatte er im Lüftungsschacht gefunden. Der Lüftungsschacht. Hinter einem Kasten befand sich eine Öffnung, die mit einem Gitter verriegelt war. Dahinter blitzte ihm jedoch etwas entgegen.

„Da ist er!", rief Spence und versuchte die Schrauben von Hand herauszudrehen. „Lassen Sie mich mal ran", Carrie holte eine Nagelschere aus ihrem Täschchen und drehte die Schrauben raus. Mit einem Ruck zogen sie beide am Gitter, das sich nun locker entfernen liess.

„Wir haben es geschafft, da ist er", wie eine Trophäe hielt Spencer den Schlüssel in die Luft.

Carrie jubelte und Barney rannte auf die beiden zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Auch Allison verdrückte eine Träne und bedankte sich bei House. Nur der Diagnostiker hielt sich zurück mit Freudensprüngen. Er sah sich noch nicht als Teil der Gruppe an, sondern beobachtete die vier auf sicheren Abstand. Warum sollte er auch diesen Übermut teilen, sie hatten erst Level 1 hinter sich.

Die Vibration setzte wieder ein und nach und nach verflüchtigte sich der schwach beleuchtete Raum, in dem sie standen.


	4. Chapter 4

Level 2

Spencer hielt sich verkrampft an der Armlehne fest. „Sind wir wieder zurück?", erkundigte er sich und schaute in die verblüfften Gesichter seiner Mitspieler. „Ich schätze schon. Das ist derselbe Raum wie zuvor, oder?", Allison fasste sich an die Wange und biss sich auf die Zähne. „Dr. House, denken Sie, dass diese Wunde wieder heilen wird?", sie blickte rüber zum Diagnostiker, der angespannt auf den Würfel starrte. „Es wird eine Weile dauern", erwiderte er genervt.

Es hatte House von Anfang an keinen Spass gemacht hier gefangen zu sein und jetzt sah es so aus, als hätten sie tatsächlich den ersten Level überstanden. Das hieß für ihn weiterkämpfen, weiterschwitzen und noch mehr Zeit mit diesen Leuten verbringen.

Allison merkte, dass House mies gelaunt war. Vorhin hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt in seine Gedanken einzutauchen. Ihre Kräfte waren doch nicht verschwunden. Als der Arzt ihr die Splitter rausgezogen hatte, hatte sie einen leichten Druck im Kopf verspürt, dem etliche Bilder gefolgt sind.

Sie sah House am Boden zerstört, süchtig mit tiefen Augenringen und einem Messer in der Hand. Sein linker Arm war aufgeschlitzt und eine junge Frau kümmerte sich um seine Verletzung.

Dann hatte sie da einen Mann indischer Herkunft gesehen. Hinter ihm war Rauch aufgestiegen und eine Menschenmenge, in schwarz gekleidet, folgte einem Trauerzug.

Aber am kuriosesten schien ihr die Szene, wo House an unendlichen Geräten geknebelt worden war. Er zitterte und Wilson, der Mann, der auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war, stand daneben, bewegte sich nicht, hatte Tränen in den Augen und verlangte vom Diagnostiker die ganze Geschichte. Was für eine Geschichte? Dies hatte sie stark an eine Folterszene erinnert.

„Gratuliere! Liebe Leute, Sie haben es wirklich gepackt. Den ersten Schlüssel haben Sie gefunden. Mit diesem können Sie in Level 2 die kleine Truhe öffnen, in welcher sich der zweite Schlüssel befindet. Und so weiter, ich glaube, dass Sie das System verstanden haben. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Es gibt da einen Clue. Wenn Sie wirklich nicht mehr weiterwissen, können Sie „akira meru" rufen, das bedeutet so viel wie „aufgeben" auf Japanisch. Sollte das der Fall sein, gelangen Sie in diesen Raum zurück. Aber ohne Schlüssel können Sie nicht in den nächsten Level, ergo, andere Spieler müssen nochmals zurück in den Level und ihr Glück versuchen. Pro Level haben Sie zwei Chancen", der Spielleiter hüstelte und beendete damit seine Durchsage.

„Toll, dass er es uns jetzt sagt", meinte House mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Besser jetzt als nie", konterte Carrie. Sie warf den Würfel von der einen in die andere Hand. Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht, ihn fallen zu lassen. Was würde nun auf sie zukommen und was, wenn sie eine eins würfeln würde?

„Nun machen Sie schon, Mrs. Heffernan. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit", Barney war gereizt. Diese ganze Hetzerei hatte Spuren auf seinem Anzug hinterlassen. Er wischte sich den Staub von den Schultern und trimmte seine Hose zu Recht.

„Halten Sie die Klappe, ja!" Carrie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie liess den Würfel fallen. Als er zum Stillstand gekommen war, atmete sie auf.

„Zum Glück, es ist immerhin eine zwei", sie guckte in die Runde.

House drehte den Kopf von ihr weg. Er wollte auf keinen Fall mit Mrs. Heffernan allein durch einen Level reisen. Sie war sehr temperamentvoll und vielleicht wollte er so wenig wie möglich mit ihr zu tun haben, weil sie ihm vom Charakter her das Wasser reichen könnte. Sie war schlagfertig und liess sich nicht rumkommandieren.

„Wer möchte mich begleiten?", erwartungsvoll schaute sie jeden einzelnen an. „Es tut mir Leid, Carrie. Aber ich kann unmöglich mitkommen. Meine Wange brennt wie Feuer", Allison tastete vorsichtig die wunden Stellen ab. Ihr Blick wanderte rüber zu House.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich habe meinen Stock verloren. Wie Sie sicher alle bemerkt haben, humple ich dank eines zu spät erkannten Beininfarkts. Es ist eine Tortur, der ich mich nicht mehr aussetzen möchte", gelassen schilderte er den Vieren sein Problem, die jedoch hatten nur wenig Verständnis übrig.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Sie sind ein herzloser, egozentrischer Mistkerl! Und nein, ich entschuldige mich nicht für die Wortwahl, denn das ist es doch, was alle hier denken", aufgebracht über diese Unerhörtheit schlug Carrie auf den Tisch.

Spencer wich mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück. „Ist denn niemand hier drin, der sich für seine Familie und Freunde interessiert? Wollen Sie jetzt alle kneifen? Ich verstehe Allison, aber Sie drei", dabei zeigte sie auf House, Spencer und Barney, „Sie haben keinen triftigen Grund nicht mitzukommen. Anzüge oder Beine sind keine Ausrede", furios wies sie die Spieler auf den Bildschirm.

„Unsere Bekannten sind in grosser Gefahr. Wir müssen weitermachen, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht! Also, wer kommt mit?", noch einmal wanderten ihre Augen vom Diagnostiker zum Nachwuchskünstler.

Barney beachtete sich gar nicht mehr. Obwohl sie ihn nicht kannte, war er ihr unsympathisch. Seine perfekten Haare, das maßgeschneiderte Outfit zeugten von Überheblichkeit.

Spencer stand auf und stellte sich auf die blaue Plattform, Carrie tat es ihm gleich. „Gehen wir", er lächelte zu ihr rüber. „Mit was für Memmen ich es hier zu tun habe", dachte Carrie bei sich. Diesmal wurden beide von einem silbernen Schleier umwickelt und fingen an, sich aufzulösen. Bevor sie jedoch ganz verschwunden waren, griff Spencer nochmals aus dem dichten Schleier raus und schnappte sich den Schlüssel.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten, standen Carrie und Spencer ganz nah zusammen. Nachdem, was sie in Level 1 miterlebt hatten, konnte jede Sekunde aus einer Ecke ein Monster springen oder eine Welle sich auftürmen und sie fortreißen. Aber es war unheimlich still. „Ich habe noch den Schlüssel mitgenommen, fast hätten wir ihn liegengelassen", grinste Spencer, doch Carrie befahl ihm ruhig zu sein. „Warum baut sich hier keine Szenerie auf? Ist das ein Trick?", sie drehte sich im Kreis, doch weit und breit konnte sie keine Gebäude erkennen. „Technische Panne", Spencer versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber als nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts zu sehen war, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Er fing an kräftig ein und auszuatmen. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Carrie. „Ja, es ist nur, dass ich manchmal zu klaustrophobischen Anfällen neige, aber es geht noch. Jedenfalls können wir nicht zurück", flüsterte er.

Es war stockdunkel. „Halten Sie nach einem Licht oder einer Türe Ausschau. Ich glaube, dass das mit Absicht gemacht wurde. Da", in der Ferne flackerte ein schwaches Feuer. „Gehen wir dorthin", sie packte Spencer am Arm. „Hier ist eine Tür. Sollen wir sie öffnen?", Spencer zögerte einen Moment aber dann drückte Carrie die Klinke nach unten.

Eine fröhliche Melodie kam ihnen entgegen. Lachende Kinder, Freudenschreie und lustige Soundeffekte. Sie mussten sich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen, ehe sie merkten, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Links neben ihnen war ein Zelt aufgebaut. Ein Vater mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf den Schultern stolzierte heraus. Das Mädchen hielt einen Teddy fest umschlossen. Ein bunt angezogener Clown mit einem riesigen roten Mund, blies Ballons auf und verteilte sie an den vorbeilaufenden Familien. Der Geruch von frischen Bretzeln und gebratenen Mandeln stieg Carrie und Spencer in die Nase. Nicht weit von ihnen stand ein mächtiger Topf, angereichert mit Zuckerwatte. Im Hintergrund vergnügten sich Menschen auf Achterbahnen und auf einem Schild konnte Carrie die Aufschrift „Helga die Seherin" lesen.

„Wir sind auf einem Rummelplatz gelandet, ist das nicht toll", fidel riss Spencer Carrie mit an einen Ticketcorner. „Was haben Sie vor?", verwundert über das Ambiente des nächsten Levels und unsicher, ob sie diesem Anblick trauen könnte, sah Carrie Spencer an. „Na hören Sie mal. Wer weiss, wie die kommenden Levels aussehen werden. Lassen Sie uns ein wenig Spass haben, das hat noch niemandem geschadet. Das ist doch der ideale Ort dafür", er kramte einige Dollarscheine aus seinen Hosentaschen und erkaufte sich eine Runde auf der wilden Wasserbahn.

„Spencer, wir sollten den Schlüssel finden. Unsere Mitspieler warten, unsere Familien warten, wir können nicht einfach blau machen", entrüstet über Spencer's Benehmen zerknüllte sie ihr Ticket. „Carrie, denken Sie mal nach. Wir sind in einem Vergnügungspark. Wo könnte die Truhe mit dem Schlüssel am ehesten versteckt sein, wenn nicht auf einer der dutzend Bahnen? Kommen Sie, wir machen uns auf die Suche und fangen direkt hier an. Ich hoffe ihre Frisur ist wasserfest", er schmunzelte und bat Carrie einzusteigen.

„Mag sein, dass Sie Recht haben. Aber der Schlüssel könnte gerade so gut im Zelt versteckt sein oder im Zuckerwattetrog. Wir werden Stunden brauchen, um ihn zu finden", die Sicherung kam nach unten und Spencer quetschte sich neben Carrie. „Halten Sie nach der Truhe Ausschau", er blickte empor. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Er war mit Carrie auf einer Achterbahn und musste nicht ständig nach seiner kleinen Schwester sehen, er hatte Zeit für sich.

„Spencer, was machen wir, wenn die Truhe irgendwie in einem Looping festgemacht wurde? Wir haben nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde diese dann dort wegzuholen, das schaffen wir doch nicht", Carrie war sich bewusst, dass Spencer einfach eine Auszeit von Level 1 brauchte, er wusste ganz genau, dass die Truhe auf keiner Bahn zu finden wäre.

„Dann fahren wir so lange, bis wir sie schnappen können", erwiderte er. Carrie hob die Augenbraue und drängte sich so weit an den Rand wie möglich.

Die Bahn setzte sich in Fahrt und rollte langsam nach oben. „Gut, wir hatten keinen überwältigenden Start. Ich weiss nichts von Ihnen und Sie nichts von mir. Reden wir doch ein bisschen über uns", schlug Carrie vor. Ihre Finger schmerzten, denn sie klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an der Sicherung fest.

„Ihnen ist nicht wohl bei der Sache, stimmts?", Spencer spürte eine gewisse Unruhe, die von Carrie aus ging. „Wie meinen Sie das? Das ganze Spiel oder die Tatsache, dass wir uns in einigen Momenten in grosse Tiefen stürzen werden und wir danach patschnass sind?", sie kicherte. „Wusste ich es doch. Sie müssen aber keine Angst haben, wir werden heil wieder nach unten kommen. Also, erzählen Sie mal woher Sie kommen und was Sie beruflich so machen. Etwas Smalltalk lenkt ab", er musterte die junge Frau von oben bis unten.

„Ich wohne in Queens, einem Stadtteil von New York zusammen mit meinem Ehemann und meinem Vater. Tagsüber besorge ich Bagles und Kaffee für einen Haufen Anwälte, ich bin Anwaltsgehilfin, und nachts ziehe ich mit Doug und unseren Freunden um die Häuser. Wir treffen uns häufig im Cooper's, unserem Stammlokal oder sehen uns einen Film an. Ein ziemlich normales Leben, würde ich mal behaupten", ihr Wagen hatte den höchsten Punkt erreicht. Langsam bog er um eine leichte Rechtskurve und hielt kurz vor dem Abgang an. „Oh Gott", stiess Carrie aus. Sie hielt unbewusst Spencer's Hand fest und dann rasten sie in einem gewaltigen Tempo nach unten. Beim Aufprall spritze das Wasser meterhoch und beide wurden völlig durchnässt. Die Leute, die ebenfalls mit ihnen gefahren waren, johlten und konnten sich kaum noch einkriegen, aber Carrie wollte nur noch aussteigen und sich auf eine Bank setzen.

„Haben Sie die Truhe gesehen?", wollte sie von Spence wissen, der sich wie ein Hund ausschüttelte. „Nein, leider nicht. Wo wollen wir als nächstes nachsehen?", Carrie neigte den Kopf rüber zum Zelt.

Im Zelt war es ziemlich stickig. Es hatten sich viele Gäste hier versammelt, die alle irgendwie versuchten sich einen Tisch zu ergattern. Alles war in einen grellen, pinken Schein getaucht. Im hintersten Ecken wurde soeben eine Sitzreihe frei und Carrie fing an sich durchzuboxen. Schliesslich erreichten sie die Sitzgelegenheiten, aber zu spät. Zwei angetrunkene Männer hatten es sich dort bereits gemütlich gemacht und öffneten soeben ihr siebtes Bier. „Hey Jungs. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr der Lady mal Platz machen würdet", Carrie stand vor sie hin und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Die beiden Männer beäugten sie und grölten los. „Was passiert, wenn wir nicht aufstehen? Wollen Sie uns dann verprügeln", der eine hob seine Bierflasche zum Anstoßen in die Luft. „Nein, Sie bittet euch bloss von hier zu verschwinden", mischte sich nun Spencer ein, doch als der andere aufstand und sich ganz dicht vor ihn stellte, da wurde Spence ziemlich kleinlaut und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Wie ein eingeschüchterter Welpe zog er den Kopf ein und versteckte sich hinter Carrie. „Lassen Sie uns bitte gehen", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr. „Wenn wir nicht Doug's Haut retten müssten, hätte ich diesen beiden Besoffenen so richtig die Meinung gesagt", sie stampfte wütend davon.

„Wissen Sie was, Spencer. Wir fragen am besten Helga, die Seherin, da vorne", entschied Carrie. „Helga die Seherin, da kommt mir doch glatt unsere Allison Dubois in den Sinn. Glauben Sie an ihre Fähigkeiten, Carrie?", wollte Spencer wissen. „Ich befasse mich nicht mit solchem Humbug. Das ist doch alles geplant. Alles Scharlatane, wissen Sie! Davon gibt es einen Haufen in Queens. An jeder Strassenecke lungern sie einem auf und wollen die Hand, den Fuss oder ein sonstiges Körperteil lesen, aber nicht mit mehr. Einmal habe ich einen von diesen Betrügern am Hemdkragen gepackt und zu ihm gesagt: Hör mal schön zu Freundchen, entweder du nimmst sofort deine schmierigen Finger von meiner Handtasche weg oder ich hole deren Inhalt raus und stopfe es dir in sämtlich Öffnungen deines Körpers! Danach habe ich in die Tasche gegriffen und ehe ich mich versah, hatte dieser Kerl schon das Weite gesucht", sie erzählte Spencer die ganze Geschichte, erst jetzt wurde es ihm bewusst, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen eine so Power geladene Frau als Mitspielerin zu haben. Solange sie dabei sein würde, könnte ihm nichts Ernsthaftes geschehen.

„Carrie, so wie Sie das geschildert haben, glauben Sie nicht an Wahrsager und Media. Warum wollen Sie dann zu einer Hellseherin?", etwas irritiert lief er ihr weiter hinterher bis sie vor Helga's Stand angekommen waren. „Weil dieser Spielleiter es so wollte. Wenn wir schon nicht Allison dabei haben, müssen wir uns bei anderen Manipulatoren und zwielichtigen Menschen Hilfe holen. Los, rein da", sie betraten einen engen und modrig riechenden Raum. Auf einem Hocker sass Helga, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Fragen Sie sie nach dem Schlüssel", wies Carrie Spencer an. Er tippte der Wahrsagerin leicht auf die Schulter und zuckte sogleich zusammen. Helga fiel einfach vom Hocker und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. „Was ist mit ihr?", Carrie kniete sich zu der älteren Frau nieder und drehe sie um. Spencer erbleichte, er half Carrie auf und sie verliessen schnurstracks das Zeltchen. „Ihr Gesicht, haben Sie das gesehen?", Carrie keuchte und ihr kullerten Tränen über die Wange. „Es war zerschnitten! Da war kein Gesicht mehr!", er kniff die Augen mehrmals zusammen und versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu entfernen. „Das war eine Falle. Wir haben überall gesucht. Da war nirgends eine Truhe", verzweifelt lehnte sich Carrie an einen Schiessbudenstand. „Überlegen wir nochmals. Haben wir wirklich alle Achterbahnen ausprobiert? Waren wir wirklich überall? Vielleicht haben die anderen mehr Erfolg. Sollten wir wohl besser umkehren", riet er ihr zu.

„Nein! Es geht hier um unsere Familie. Zuerst habe ich einen Vortrag über Mut gehalten und nun soll ich aufgeben und mich vor den anderen blamieren. Niemals! Es gibt noch einen Ort, den wir nicht aufgesucht haben", sie schleppte Spencer vor einen zugedeckten Tunnel.

„Sehen Sie die Schwäne und die reizenden Blümlein. Ich war noch nie auf so einer Bahn, war mir immer zu kitschig. Da sitzen Sie auf einer Seerosenblüte und treiben in einem seichten Gewässer durch einen Gang, voll gestopft mit Vöglein und Unkraut. Das soll wohl romantisch rüberkommen, der reinste Schwachsinn", sie konnte nicht anders, als über solche Erfindungen herzuziehen, doch es war an der Zeit ihre Vorurteile fallen zu lassen und sich auf eine Seerose zu begeben. „Ich bin auch kein Fan von solchen Attraktionen, aber, um Carly zu beschützen, würde ich alles in Kauf nehmen", sie hüpften in die vorbei treibende Attrappe.

Liebliche klassische Musik hallte durch den Tunnel. Alles war in rot, weiss und zartrosa getränkt. Ab und zu vernahmen sie Gezwitscher, während sie langsam auf dem Wasser trieben. Sie kamen unter einem kunstvoll angefertigten Bogen vorbei, der mit unzähligen Rosen dekoriert war. Auf einer Wiese am Rande des Ganges tummelten sich, zu deren Erstaunen, echte Hasen und Bienchen summten unweit von ihnen.

„Sehen Sie. Wir sind bald am Ende", Carrie suchte angestrengt nach der Truhe und wirklich, da inmitten der Blumen und Kleintiere lugte eine Kiste hervor. „Wir müssen irgendwie aussteigen", Spencer fing an die Attrappe nach links und rechts zu wiegen. Er bemühte sich aufzustehen und auf die Wiese überzugreifen. Carrie schob ihn an und mit einem Sprung landete Spencer auf dem künstlichen Gras. Die Kaninchen kamen auf ihn zugehoppelt und beschnupperten ihn. „Warum meinte er, dass wir um unser Leben kämpfen sollten, dass ist doch niedlich", er streichelte behutsam die langen Ohren eines braun gefleckten Hasen, doch plötzlich hörte er ein ohrenbetäubendes Brummen.

„Spencer, schnappen Sie sich die Truhe, schnell", gesagt getan. Er fasste nach der Kiste und sprang in die Seerose zurück. „Haben Sie das auch gehört?", fragte er Carrie, die erschrocken über Spencer hinwegblickte. Drei Bienen kamen auf sie zugeflogen, sie hatten eine enorme Grösse angenommen und schwebten über ihren Köpfen. Carrie und Spencer duckten sich. Ein Blick auf die Wiese liess beide vor Schreck erstarren. Die süssen Kaninchen waren zu zombieähnlichen Kreaturen mutiert, mit faulig grünen, spitzen Zähnen und leuchtend gelben Augen.

Auf einmal bemerkte Carrie, dass sie nicht mehr auf Wasser sondern auf Schlamm trieben und langsam anfingen zu sinken. „Wir müssen hier raus!", sie sprang auf und fing an durch die matschig braune Masse zu waten. Spencer klemmte die Truhe unter seinen Arm und folgte ihr zum Ausgang. Die „Hasen" waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Die zuvor beruhigende Musik hatte in ein quälendes Streicherkonzert umgeschlagen und die Scheinwerfer spielten verrückt. Sie flackerten, als würde jemand ein Foto nach dem anderen schiessen. Carrie wurde allmählich schwindelig und sie konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe konzentrieren. Beide rannten ziellos durch den Tunnel. Die anderen Gäste hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. „Wir haben die Truhe doch gefunden, warum werden wir nicht zurückgebeamt", rief Spencer, in der Hoffnung der Spielleiter würde diesen Fehler bemerken. „Wir haben die Truhe noch nicht geöffnet. Los, verschwinden wir von hier und suchen Zuflucht bei Helga. Dort wird uns niemand finden", Carrie hatte den Ausgang erreicht und schob die Plastikstreifen beiseite.

Der Rummelplatz hatte sich in ein ödes und wüstes Bombengebiet verwandelt. Alles war zerstört, Rauch stieg aus dem Zelt auf, die Achterbahnen waren auseinandergefallen. Es herrschte eine Massenpanik. „Nicht schon wieder", jammerte Spencer und zog Carrie noch rechtzeitig weg, ehe sie von einer Horde wild gewordener Besucher überrollt worden wäre. „Wir müssen gegen den Strom laufen!"

„Warten Sie!", eine Explosion verschlug Spencer die Stimme. Es knallte so heftig, dass die Bahnen einstürzten. „Wir sollten zurück in den dunklen Raum gehen, da haben wir unsere Ruhe", Carrie nickte ihm zu. Sie versuchten eilends davonzukommen, doch anstatt, dass die Leute sich aus dem Staub machten, schienen sie nun die beiden zu verfolgen. Sie hatten fast die Türe erreicht, als das Bild der gesichtslosen Helga vor ihnen erschien. Ihr Abbild bedeckte den ganzen Himmel, es war ekelerregend. „Sehen Sie nicht hin, Carrie! Einfach weiterlaufen", Spencer drückte die Türklinke nach unten und hielt dann der Kraft, der wütenden Menschen, die wild drauf lostrommelten, Stand. „Wo ist er?", Carrie warf die Truhe auf den Boden und wühlte in Spencers Jacke nach dem Schlüssel. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr lange aufhalten. Sie sind zu stark", er stemmte sich gegen die Türe und Carrie tastete den Boden nach der Truhe ab. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und griff nach dem zweiten. Der Druck auf der Türe liess langsam nach und Spencer drückte Carrie fest an sich.


	5. Chapter 5

Level 3  
><span>  
>Als Spencer und Carrie zurück in den Raum projiziert wurden, hielten sie sich immer noch fest umschlungen. Aus Angst, dass irgendwelche Spielsachen, Karten oder sonstige Billigpreise, die man auf der Kirmes ergattern konnte, ihre Augen verletzten könnten, hatte Carrie ihren Kopf ganz tief in Spencers Hemd vergraben.<p>

„Sie sind wieder da, Gott sei Dank", stiess Allison aus und rang die Hände zum Himmel. House verdrehte die Augen und lief auf Spencer zu. Etwas grob drehte er ihn zu sich um und musterte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Haben Sie den Schlüssel, Sie Clown?", fragte er ihn und Spencer kramte sogleich das kleine Objekt aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Hey! Warum beleidigen Sie ihn? Sie können von Glück reden, dass wir noch hier sind. Wenn Sie wüssten, was wir dort unten erlebt haben. Zuerst schien es ja ein hübsches, nettes Plätzchen zu sein. Lustige Musik, strahlende Kinder mit ihren Schokolade verschmierten Mäulern, aber dann…", Carrie gab Spencer das Wort weiter. „Ja, dann kam da die tote Wahrsagerin, die Bomben, alles flog uns um die Ohren und ehe man sich versah, wurde man von den Feiernden verfolgt! Wir sind um unser Leben gerannt", fuhr Spencer hitzig fort. Er sah immer noch dieses zerfleischte Gesicht von Helga vor sich und jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, erfüllte es ihn mit Abscheu und Ekel.

„Wissen wir", klärte ihn Barney auf und zeigte auf die Bildschirme. „Wenn nicht alle von uns dran sind, dann sehen die Übrigen die anderen Mitspieler im Fernsehen. War sehr clever von Ihnen, dass Sie Mrs. Heffernan auf die Achterbahn entführt haben", er zwinkerte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu, doch Carrie trat ihm kräftig ins Bein. Barney zuckte zusammen und wendete sich von ihr ab. „Mit der ist wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen", flüsterte er Allison zu. „Vielleicht sollten Sie weniger aufdringlich sein", mutmaßte das Medium, was den smarten Blondschopf jedoch nicht umstimmte.

„Lasst uns keine weitere, kostbare Zeit verlieren", House warf den Schlüssel auf und ab. „Wer ist am Zug?", wollte er wissen. Als alle zu ihm blickten, wurde ihm klar, dass er an der Reihe war. Er wollte es natürlich nicht zeigen, aber wohl bei der Sache war ihm nicht. Mit Sicherheit würde er aber im Fall der Fälle den Schlüssel auch allein finden. Ohne lange zu Überlegen warf House den Würfel auf den Tisch. Er rollte und rollte bis er schliesslich in Carries Schoss fiel. „Es ist eine Vier", gab sie den anderen Preis. „Also machen wir es nicht unnötig kompliziert. Allison, Sie will ich auf jeden Fall dabeihaben. Die Braunhaarige soll auch mitkommen. Welchen von euch zwei Pappnasen soll ich noch mitnehmen? Ich glaube Sie brauchen eine Pause, sonst kollabieren Sie gleich", sagte er zu Spencer, der erleichtert aufatmete.

„Nein, nein, nein. Was wollen Sie mit mir? Denken Sie ich habe Lust mich in ein weiteres Abenteuer zu stürzen. Dazu ist mir mein Anzug viel zu schade", Barney stand auf und drehte sich im Kreis, um allen im Raum seinen neusten Designerfummel zu zeigen. „Ein Unikat", betonte er und wollte, dass Allison den Stoff anfasste.

House lief auf ihn zu und packte ihm beim Hemdkragen. „Pass mal gut auf! Ich mache hier keine Spielchen, ich habe weder vor dir, noch vor irgendeinem von Ihnen Respekt. Alles was ich will, ist diesen kranken Versuchskaninchenmarathon überleben, nach Hause zu gehen und mir eine elende Sendung reinzuziehen. Denken Sie ich wäre gern hier?", mit einem Ruck liess er Barney fallen, der sich, überwältigt von Houses aufbrausendem Getue, hinter Carrie versteckt hatte. „Na gut. Aber lassen Sie meinen Anzug in Ruhe", nuschelte er.

„Müssen wir eigentlich immer ein Theater machen, bevor wir in das nächste Level gehen? Haben Sie noch nicht verstanden, dass es gar keine Alternative gibt. Es ist zum verrückt werden!", schrie Carrie und zerrte Barney auf seine blaue Plattform.

Diesmal verschwanden die Vier mit einem lauten Knall von der Bildfläche. Spencer rückte sogleich seinen Stuhl zu Recht, damit er seine Kameraden beobachten konnte. Er schaute angestrengt auf die kleine Anzeige oberhalb der Fernseher, die ihm verriet, wo sich die Vier diesmal auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel machen durften.

Mit einem Plumps lagen House, Allison, Carrie und Barney flach auf dem Bauch. Sie rappelten sich jedoch schnell wieder auf und standen dicht beieinander. „Hat jemand eine Idee, wo wir uns befinden?", fragte Carrie und versuchte einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden. Barney lief einen beige-gestrichenen Gang entlang, an welchem sich links und rechts äußerst dekorativ ausgearbeitete Türen reihten. „Scheint ein Hotel zu sein", vermutete er und riss einen Hinweis vom Türriegel auf dem „Bitte nicht stören" stand. House hatte aber eine silberne Platte im Visier. „Sie liegen falsch! Wir befinden uns auf einem Schiff, hier sind die Grundrisse eingezeichnet", er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Skizzen.

„Ich kenne mich nicht wirklich mit Karten aus und mein Orientierungssinn ist gleich Null, aber befinden wir uns nicht im untersten für Passagiere betretbaren Stock?", erkundigte sich Carrie. „Genau. Unser Standort wurde mit einem roten Punkt markiert", House wendete sich an seine Mitspieler.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das ein erstklassiger Luxusdampfer, ein wahrliches Monster von einem Schiff. Es könnte Stunden dauern, bis wir die Truhe finden, daher schlage ich vor, dass wir uns aufteilen", empfiehl der Diagnostiker und erntete zustimmendes Kopfnicken. „Oh, das erinnert mich an die Mystery AG. Ach Sie wissen schon, Scooby – Doo und seine Freunde", Barney verzog den Mund und Allison lachte auf. „Bridgette, meine zweitjüngste Tochter liebt diese Serie", sie wollte gerade von der letzten Episode, die sie beide gesehen hatten, erzählen, als der Boden unter ihren Füssen anfing zu zittern. Die Kunstpflanzen, die in den Ecken aufgestellt worden waren, fielen um und die Deckenbeleuchtung schien jeden Moment den Geist aufzugeben.

„Allison, Sie kommen mit mir", entschied House und zerrte die blonde Dame mit sich. Mit einer Handbewegung gab er Carrie und Barney zu verstehen, dass sie sich in die oberen Etagen aufmachen sollten, während er und Mrs. Dubois einen Abstecher in die Messe und in die Kombüse unternehmen würden.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sich eine weitere Unstimmigkeit breitmachte. Barney dachte schon ein Weilchen darüber nach, wie er Carrie von sich überzeugen konnte, doch immer, wenn er zu einer Frage oder einem Spruch ansetzten wollte, bat sie ihn still zu sein und sich auf das Schiff zu konzentrieren. „So kommen wir aber nicht weiter", meinte Barney schliesslich. „Wie können wir den anderen beiden beweisen, dass wir was draufhaben und die Truhe finden können, wenn wir nicht miteinander kommunizieren? Ich meine, das ist doch völlig absurd. Wir schweigen und schweigen", er raufte sich die Haare. Sonst hatte er keine großen Probleme mit Frauen ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber Carrie war ein harter Brocken.

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich mit Ihnen diskutieren könnte", erwiderte sie ihm und legte sich flach auf den Boden. Unter dem Türspalt eines Gästezimmers schimmerte ein hellblaues Licht hervor. Barney legte sich neben sie und versuchte ebenfalls in den Raum reinzuschauen. „Am besten wir reden mal darüber, dass wir uns duzen könnten. Wie fänden Sie das?", schlug er vor und bemühte sich die Hand unter der engen Öffnung hindurchzuschieben. Er zog sie aber blitzschnell wieder raus und schüttelte sie wie wild. Carrie hüpfte auf und starrte auf die seltsamen Brandmale, die sich auf Barney's Hand bildeten. „Was ist das?", sie hielt ihren Mitspieler fest, der aufgeregt hin und her sprang. „Geben Sie mir was zum Abkühlen, schnell", flehte er sie an. „Halten Sie einen Moment still. Da sind Symbole zu erkennen. Ja, das ist eindeutig ein Rad. Oder was sehen Sie?", beinahe hätte sie die Hand in sein Gesicht geklatscht, ein kleiner Racheakt für sein spitzbübisches Benehmen von vorhin.

Etwa zur selben Zeit hatten Allison und House die Messe erreicht. „Dr. House. Darf ich fragen, wieso, dass Sie mich in Ihr Team gewählt haben? Ich dachte, dass Sie keinen von uns respektieren, warum haben Sie sich dann nicht alleine auf den Weg gemacht?", sie musste um jeden Preis mit ihm unter vier Augen reden. Die Visionen, die sie vorhin hatte, verhiessen nichts Gutes. Vielleicht könnte sie den Ursprung dieser Eingebungen herausfinden, aber dafür musste sie zuerst das Vertrauen vom Diagnostiker erlangen, was gar nicht so einfach schien.

„Wissen Sie, abgesehen von mir, scheinen Sie die einzige Vernünftige im Team zu sein. Sie machen weder dumme Bemerkungen, noch haben Sie eine Heidenangst vor allem oder werfen Ihren Mitmenschen Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Ausserdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass uns etwas verbindet. Sie sind eine reife Frau und kein hysterisches Kind mehr, noch haben Sie eine Anzugneurose, wie unser Herr Stinson oder rasten bei jeder Kleinigkeit aus, wie die Heffernan."

Allison musste schmunzeln. „Sie haben es nicht so mit Menschen", bemerkte sie. Noch bevor House etwas antworten konnte, befanden sich die beiden vor der Messe. Der Arzt schob die verrostete Tür ein wenig auf und warf einen Blick in den düsteren Raum. In einem Ecken blinkte ein gelber Schalter und an der Decke baumelte eine Glühbirne runter, die einzigen Lichtquellen. House betrat den Raum und klammerte sich am Schaltbrett fest. Allison folgte ihm auf sicherem Abstand und liess die Wände nicht aus den Augen. Sie vermutete, dass eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete, vielleicht würden sie beide zerquetscht werden oder ein Stromschlag würde sie ausser Gefecht setzen.

„Sehen Sie einen Lichtschalter?", fragte House, der sich langsam nach vorne tappte. „Ich sehe dutzende Knöpfe", flüsterte das Medium zurück. Sie traute sich nicht, die Knöpfe zu betätigen, aber, wenn sie weiterkommen wollten, hatten sie keine andere Wahl. „Dr. House. Ich habe sieben verschiedene Schalter vor mir. Welchen soll ich pressen?", sie hoffte innständig auf eine kleine Eingebung, ein winziger Hinweis, der ihr die Auswahl erleichtern würde.

„Versuchen Sie den Blauen, es ist immer der Blaue", antwortete House und stellte sich neben sie. Allison fuhr mit der Hand langsam über die Knöpfe, sie war kurz davor, wild drauf los zudrücken, doch dann hielt House sie zurück. „Moment. Als Medium haben Sie die Möglichkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen, nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„So funktioniert das nicht. Ich sehe nicht, was in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen passiert und kann dann die Menschheit retten. Ich werde mehr auf Dinge aufmerksam, die entweder schon geschehen sind oder die sich in diesem Augenblick ereignen. Dass ich in die Zukunft sehen kann, ist etwa so häufig, wie ein sprechender Hund oder ein zurückhaltender Barney", erklärte sie House.

„Also sollten wir keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und uns woanders umsehen", entschied der Arzt und begleitete sie zur Tür hinaus. Auf dem Flur drehte er sich zu Allison um. „Lassen Sie uns eine Pause einlegen", schlug er vor und nahm auf einer Bank Platz. Allison setzte sich zu ihm, das kam ihr gerade gelegen. Nun hatte sie die beste Chance House in ein Gespräch einzuwickeln.

Als Carrie und Barney die oberen Stockwerke erreicht hatten, entdeckten sie einen weiteren Hinweis. „Mr. Stinson. Das Rad! Es sieht aus, wie das Brandmal auf Ihrer Hand", sie zeigte auf die schwere Türe und Barney lief darauf zu. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und drehte das Rad eine halbe Drehung nach rechts. Die massive Eisentür schwang auf und Carrie warf einen Blick hinein.

„Können Sie etwas sehen?", Barney hielt sich an ihrer Schulter fest und lugte in die Kammer. „Alles leer. Sollten wir hier besser nicht durchgehen?", sie zögerte, ehe sie einen Fuss hineinsetzte. Barney hüpfte jedoch rein und breitete seine Arme aus. „Was kann uns hier schon passieren?", er drehte sich im Kreis, Carrie befürchtete, dass er langsam durchdrehte.  
>Nachdem sie noch einmal nach draussen geschaut hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in einer Ecke lauerte und die Türe zusperren würde, sobald sie sich im Inneren befanden, betrat auch sie schliesslich die Kammer.<p>

„Vielleicht befindet sich der Speisesaal dahinter", Barney zeigte auf einen rosa Vorhang, doch plötzlich zuckten beide zusammen. Die Tür hinter ihnen war ins Schloss gefallen, Barney eilte sofort drauf los und versuchte sie gewaltsam zu öffnen. „Sie ist von aussen verschlossen", flüsterte er. Von der Decke her konnten sie ein leises Plätschern hören. Carrie machte ihren Mitspieler auf den Boden aufmerksam. Langsam bildete sich ein Teich um ihre Beine, das Wasser, dessen Ursprung ihnen schleierhaft war, stieg immer mehr an.

Der Blondschopf sah sich im Raum um. Es war weit und breit kein Schalter, kein Knopf, der das Wasser irgendwie stoppen könnte. Mittlerweile reichte es ihnen bis zu den Hüften. Barney zog den rosa Vorhang weg. Vor ihm befand sich ein grünes Feld, das mit unzähligen kleinen Turbinen verdeckt war. Alle zeigten in verschiedene Richtungen. „Nun machen Sie schon! Setzen Sie eine der Turbinen in Bewegung", drängte ihn Carrie. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn sie hier nicht mehr rauskämen?

Barney drehte sich zu ihr um und sie konnte sehen, dass er eine Träne verdrückte. „Es muss eine Kombination dahinterstecken. Wissen Sie, wie viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten es gibt?", krächzte er. Carrie vergass, was bis dahin geschehen war und fing an zu weinen. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, platzte über ihren Köpfen ein Rohr und sie wurden vollkommen durchnässt, es war ein gewaltiger Wasserstrahl, der auf sie runterprasselte.

„Versuchen Sie irgendwas! Aber schlafen Sie nicht ein", das Spiel nahm eine dramatische Wende, von mal zu mal wurde es gefährlicher. Carrie dachte an Doug und an ihren Vater. Das Wasser war nun schon so hoch, dass sie nach oben schwimmen mussten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Barney zappelte wie ein unerfahrenes Kind, das zum ersten Mal in einem Plantschbecken war.

„Ich werde versuchen die Turbinen so zu drehen, dass das Wasser wieder abfliessen kann. Vielleicht gibt es ja ein Loch im Boden, das wir nicht gesehen haben, weil es verdeckt wird", ehe Carrie ihn zurückhalten konnte, tauchte Barney unter und klammerte sich am grünen Brett fest. Einer dieser Mechanismen würde ihr Leben retten. Als er die erste Turbine berührt hatte, spürte er, wie sich etwas um seine Beine schlang und ihn nach unten zog.

Carrie hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und schwamm ihm hinterher. Das Wasser brannte in ihrem Gesicht und sie tat sich schwer, Barney zu orten. Er fuchtelte mit seinen Armen und bemühte sich von dem Grünzeug zu lösen. Carrie war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Sie rammte ihre Fingernägel in die mächtige Alge, die Barney auf der Stelle losliess. Oben angekommen, merkten die beiden, dass sie problemlos mit ihren Händen die Decke berühren konnten.

„Wir haben nur noch ein paar Sekunden, Barney", ihr Spielgefährte hustete und prustete, nickte und verschwand wieder zum Brett. Egal, was du tust, tu es jetzt!, befahl er sich. Er ergriff die naheliegenste Turbine und drehte sie einmal um die eigene Achse. Seine Konzentration liess nach und er fühlte sich benommen. Auf einmal sah er, wie er am Tisch im McLaren's mit seinen besten Freunden sass. Da war Ted, Marshall, Lily und vor allem Robin. Sie lächelte ihm zu und es erfüllte sein Herz voll Freude. Doch dann wurde alles schwarz und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als Barney wieder zu sich kam, lag er, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, neben Carrie. Er spuckte etwas Wasser aus und drehte den Kopf zu seiner Kollegin. Sie war klitschnass und von ihren Haaren tröpfelte es auf sein Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?", stiess er hervor. Carrie stützte ihn und half ihm schliesslich hoch.  
>„Sie haben uns gerettet. Ich weiss nicht, was für eine Kombination Sie gewählt haben, aber es war die richtige. Danke", entgegen ihren Vorsätzen umarmte sie Barney, der die Geste erwiderte. „Keine Ursache, wir wissen alle, dass ich der wahre Held dieses Spiels bin", sie lächelte und schluchzte auf.<p>

Eine Strähne war ihr in die Augen gefallen und Barney strich sie behutsam weg. „Was ist los?", fragte er und begleitete Carrie auf einen Stuhl. „Es ist nur, ach vergessen Sies", begann sie.  
>„Nein. Erzählen Sie mir alles", er war nun ganz Ohr, während er seine Krawatte zurecht rückte. „Als wir da drin eingesperrt waren, dachte ich, dass es vorbei wäre. Ich habe an Doug gedacht und an die Tatsache, dass er mir auf den Geburtstag nichts geschenkt hatte. Dass das alles nur ein Trick gewesen war, um mich nach New York zu locken. Ich habe an die vielen Male gedacht, an denen wir uns ohne Grund stritten und die Fetzen geflogen sind. An meinen Vater, der mich nicht selten zur Weißglut bringt mit seinen verrückten Ideen", sie versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen.<p>

Barney konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen Arm um sie zu legen und ihr freundschaftlich den Rücken zu streicheln. „Bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, habe ich Robin gesehen. Sie ist eine meiner besten Freunde, aber ich bin unfähig ihr das zu bieten, was ein Freund nun mal so kann. Ich kann keine Beziehung aufrecht erhalten, mein Leben dreht sich nur um Anzüge, Geld und, ach Sie wissen schon", er erhoffte sich, dass sie auf seine Probleme reagieren würde, doch Carrie sah ihn etwas skeptisch an und boxte ihn sanft weg. „Warum fragen Sie Robin nicht einfach?", wollte sie wissen, doch der Blondschopf konnte ihr nicht antworten, da sie vom Gang her Stimmen vernahmen.

Beide rückten näher aneinander, bereit den Angreifer davonzujagen. „Mrs. Heffernan, Mr. Stinson, da sind sie ja", Allison rannte auf sie zu und drückte sie fest an sich. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie. „Also ich nicht. Was soll einem hier drin denn zustossen?", bemerkte House nebenbei und lehnte sich gemütlich an eine Wand.

Carrie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, sie platzte beinahe vor Wut, doch Barney hielt sie zurück. Auch Allison war von Houses Benehmen sehr enttäuscht, immerhin waren sie eine Gruppe. Sie mussten zusammenhalten, ob es nun dem Diagnostiker in den Kram passte oder nicht.  
>„Hatten Sie Erfolg?", fragte sie die beiden. „Im Moment sind wir froh, dass wir noch leben. Wir waren in dieser Kammer dort eingesperrt und Mr. Stinson hat uns im letzten Augenblick gerettet. Wir wären qualvoll ertrunken", Carrie zitterte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich frage mich, warum der Erfinder uns töten will? Wie sollen wir denn so sein Spiel testen, wenn keiner von uns mehr am Leben ist", Barney wurde stutzig, aber sie hatten nun andere Sorgen, sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo die Truhe mit dem nächsten Schlüssel sich befinden könnte.<p>

„Wir haben uns in der Messe umgeschaut, aber es war stockdunkel und wir wollten uns keinen Fehler erlauben, also haben wir die Knöpfe und Schalter ausgelassen. Danach sind wir durch ein paar Gänge gelaufen, aber ausser am Anfang, haben wir keine weitere Karte gefunden, kein anderer Grundriss des Schiffes", es schien ausweglos zu sein. Das Schiff war einfach zu gross und zu Viert hatten sie so gut wie keine Chancen dem Ziel ein Stückchen näher zu kommen.

„Überlegen Sie mal", fing House an und lief nervös auf und ab. „Wo ist es hier am gefährlichsten? In welchen Räumen könnte uns am meisten zustossen?", er schloss die Augen und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Wie wäre es in der Kombüse? Da könnte uns ein gewaltiges Feuer erwarten oder Pfannen und Geschirr um die Ohren fliegen", schlug Barney vor und stand auf, um es House gleich zu tun. „In den Aufzügen", rief Carrie. „Ja, ich meine, ein Seil könnte sich lockern und wir würden in die Tiefe stürzen."  
>„Der Speisesaal käme auch noch in Frage", vermutete Allison. Damit hatte sie Houses Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. „Der Speisesaal? Hatten Sie eine Vision, Mrs. Dubois?", fragte er, während er sich neben Carrie setzte.<p>

„Nein, hatte ich nicht. Es funktioniert nicht mehr. Denken Sie nach, wenn mich meine Fähigkeit nicht im Stich gelassen hätte, hätte ich dann die Gefahr mit den Meteroiden in der Rush Hour nicht gewittert, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Spencer und Carrie sich ins zweite Level aufmachen müssen und wäre ich dann überhaupt hier?", sie konnte es zum einen nicht verstehen, wieso, dass sie keine Eingebungen mehr hatte und zum anderen, wieso alle so sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, dass sie sie retten würde. Sie war auch nur ein Mensch.

„Ich habs", House sprang auf und rief seine Mitspieler zu sich. „Die Orte, die Sie genannt haben, sind zwar alle recht riskant, aber am schlimmsten wäre es doch, wenn wir in den Propellern nach der Truhe suchen müssten. Stellen Sie sich mal vor, der Sog ist so stark, dass er uns ohne Schwierigkeiten in die messerscharfen Schneiden ziehen würde", er zog die Augenbraue hoch und musterte seine Kollegen. „Natürlich! Das ist es", Barney war plötzlich wieder voller Elan und half Carrie auf, indem er sie bei den Händen packte. Diese Euphorie legte sich wieder, als er in Houses nachdenkliches Gesicht schaute. „Wir haben nur ein Problem. Das Schiff müsste auf dem Kopf stehen, damit wir an die Propeller rankommen. Momentan befinden sie sich noch tief unter Wasser."

Als ob er es sich gewünscht hätte, fing auf einmal alles an zu schwanken. Allison verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete hart auf dem Boden. In der Wand entstand an enormer Riss, im Nebenraum klirrte es, als ob tausende von Tellern zerspringen würden und dann drehte sich alles. House reagierte blitzschnell und hielt sich mit der einen Hand an einem Türgriff fest. Mit der anderen umklammerte er Carries Bein. „Was ist hier los", sie schrie wie am Spiess. Ihre Rufe hallten durch die Gänge. Allison und Barney hatten Schutz unter dem Bänkchen gesucht. „Es kentert", aus irgendeinem Grund musste House grinsen. Dieser Spielleiter hatte nichts ausgelassen, er könnte sie alle mit nur einem Knopfdruck ausschalten.

Das Schiff kam wieder zum Stillstand. „Nun ist es kopfüber, machen wir uns auf die Suche", Barney knitterte seinen Anzug zu Recht, half Carrie auf und rannte förmlich davon. „He! Sie Schlaumeier! Wohin so eilig? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns zuerst einmal klar machen, wohin wir gehen müssen? Bedenken Sie, dass alles verkehrt ist, also heisst es, ab nach oben!", informierte sie House.

Allison hielt nach einer Treppe Ausschau. „Es wird heikel, aber ich vermute mal, dass das er einzige Weg zum Ziel ist", mit dem Finger zeigte sie auf eine marmorierte Wendeltreppe, die unweit von ihnen lag.  
>Ohne zu warten, folgten ihr ihre Kollegen. Dort angekommen, machten Barney und House eine Räuberleiter, damit Carrie und Allison als erste das Klettermanöver durchziehen konnten. Sobald die erste Hürde geschafft war, fiel ihnen das Hinaufsteigen leichter. Zumal unterstützten sie sich gegenseitig und vergassen für einen kurzen Augenblick die Streitereien. Allison liess das Gespräch mit House bleiben. Es würde sich sicher noch die passende Gelegenheit bieten, wenn nicht auf dem Schiff, dann an irgendeinem anderen kuriosen Ort auf dieser Schreckenstour.<p>

„Ich kann sie hören", teilte Barney den dreien mit, nachdem sie etliche Stockwerke hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Es kann nicht mehr so weit sein", fügte er hinzu und erblickte ein Seil, dass wie bestellt von der Decke baumelte. Er zog ein paar Mal daran und es schien robust zu sein, um ihr Gewicht aushalten zu können.  
>„Ladies first", er liess Carrie passieren, die erschöpft von diesem Trip, kaum noch Kraft aufbringen konnte, sich am Seil festzuhalten. „Bald haben Sie es geschafft, Mrs. Heffernan. Sie müssen jetzt durchhalten", versuchte Allison ihr Mut zu machen.<br>House drehte sich um, denn er hatte ein Knistern gehört. Da war doch etwas. An der Wand flackerte ein orange-gelbes Licht und bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, kam ihnen ein Feuerschwall entgegen. Barney hatte den Propeller erreicht und Allison machte sich gerade daran, das Seil zu packen. House dachte nicht lange nach, sondern warf alles, was ihm in die Hände kam auf das Feuer, um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen. „Beeilen Sie sich", brüllte er nach oben, dann endlich schossen zwei Arme durch das Loch und Barney zog ihn rauf in die Sicherheit. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen", Allison näherte sich dem Diagnostiker, dessen leere Augen ins Nichts starrten.

„Sind wir uns einig, dass wir jetzt alles geben? Da ist der Propeller, er ist zwar noch in Betrieb, aber die Truhe wird dort eingeklemmt sein", meinte Barney und legte seine Hand in die Mitte. Carrie sah ihn an und legte ihre Hand dazu, Allison stimmte mit ein und House, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, machte bei diesem Spielchen zwar nicht mit, schmunzelte jedoch.  
>„Auf drei. Eins! Zwei! Drei! Barney ist legendär!", der Blondschopf riss seine Hand zum Himmel und nahm eine Heldenpose ein, darüber konnte Carrie nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln.<p>

„Wir müssen den Propeller zum Stillstand bringen. Die Schaltvorrichtungen befinden sich meistens in der Nähe. Nach unten können wir nicht mehr, da wütet ein Feuersturm. Halten Sie Ausschau nach blinkenden Objekten", sagte House.

Auf einmal verspürte Allison ein Kribbeln im Kopf. Sie konnte die Knöpfe sehen, die sie weiterbringen würden. Doch der Raum war mit Wasser gefüllt, das einen gewaltigen Druck ausübte. Wer auch immer die Türe öffnen würde, würde von der riesigen Wassermenge erschlagen werden.

„Hören Sie zu. Ich weiss, wo die Schalter sind", sagte sie. House drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hatten Sie eine?", er riss seine Augen weit auf, als Allison nickte. „Aber von uns kann niemand da rein. Das Wasser würde denjenigen töten, der so kühn wäre, sich da rein zustürzen. Da hinten befindet sich der Raum", sie zeigte über Carrie hinweg auf eine in seetanggrün bemalte Tür. House schwieg und kroch darauf zu. Er hatte heute schon einiges erlebt, ein Hindernis mehr oder weniger spielte keine Rolle mehr.

„Dr. House", Allison packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück. „Sind Sie von Sinnen! Sie werden das nicht überleben", ihre Stimme klang hysterisch und auch Carrie wollte den Diagnostiker aufhalten. „Wenn ich draufgehe, dann wenigstens ehrenhaft, nicht wie andere hier, die sich für Helden halten, aber sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen", damit warf er Barney einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Carrie wollte noch nicht aufgeben, doch Allison zog sie beiseite. „Wir sollten uns Schutz suchen, dort oben", sie zeigte auf einige Tische, die am Boden angeschweisst worden waren und hoch genug waren, um sie vor den Wassermassen zu retten. Barney stellte einige Möbelstücke auf und die drei verschanzten sich unter einem Tisch. Danach gab Allison House das Zeichen, dass er nun öffnen könnte. „Sagen Sie Wilson, dass er ein guter Freund war", war das letzte, dass der Arzt sagte, ehe er sich in die Fluten stürzte.

Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und wurde auf der Stelle nach hinten geworfen. Carrie konnte gar nicht zusehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, Barney hielt sich an Allison fest und sie beobachteten, wie House gegen den Druck ankämpfte. Er schwamm und schwamm, sein Bein schmerzte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Trotz monströsen Wellen erreichte er den Innenraum und strampelte auf das Schaltbrett zu. Da war ein Hebel, den man nach unten ziehen musste, um den Propeller aufzuhalten. Er hatte keine Luft mehr, doch diesen letzten Handgriff wollte er noch unternehmen.

Plötzlich merkte er, dass er nicht mehr konnte und anfing Wasser zu schlucken. Er hatte den Hebel zwischen den Fingern und drückte ihn nach unten, dann war es zu spät.

Das Wasser lief sofort ab und Carrie sprang vom Tisch um nach House zu schauen. Er wurde ihr direkt vor die Füsse geschwemmt. Sie kniete sich zu ihm nieder. „Nein. Bitte nicht", auch Barney war zu ihnen gestossen. „Er war ein tapferer Mann", wisperte er. „Suchen Sie nach der Truhe. Holen Sie sie, dann verschwinden wir von hier", ordnete ihm Allison an. „Was ist mit House? Nehmen wir ihn mit?", wollte Carrie wissen.

Barney griff zwischen die Schneiden des Propellers. Der Diagnostiker hatte Recht gehabt, die Truhe war eingeklemmt. Er löste sie heraus und verlangte nach dem Schlüssel. Allison holte ihn aus Houses Jackett und drehte ihn in dem Kästchen um. Ein Knall ertönte, der sie zurück in den Spielraum beförderte.


	6. Chapter 6

Level 4

Als seine Spielkameraden nach einem heftigen Knall wieder aufgetaucht waren, drehte sich Spencer so schnell um, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Er hatte alles mitbekommen und war nun umso nervöser herauszufinden, wie es um House stand. Wenige Zentimeter vor der versammelten Gruppe blieb er jedoch stehen. Allison und Carrie weinten bitterlich und beugten sich über den leblosen Körper. Barney hatte sich gesetzt und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Spencer konnte ihn schluchzen hören und starrte auf den Boden.

House lag regungslos da, Carrie führte eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung durch, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Ist er…?", der junge Mann traute sich nicht einmal das Wort auszusprechen. Es erschütterte ihn so sehr, dass auch ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Allison kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Er hat uns alle gerettet", ihre Stimme versagte. „Wir waren so nah am Ziel, wir mussten nur noch die Propeller zum Stillstand bringen. Dr. House hat sich freiwillig gemeldet diese Hürde auf sich zu nehmen. Ich habe ihn davor gewarnt, dass er es kaum überleben wird, doch er blieb stur und lief uns davon", Spencer wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Dieser Mistkerl!", schrie Barney und schlug seine Fäuste auf den Tisch. „Er hat ihn getötet! Einfach so", seine geröteten Augen liessen Spencer erzittern. Wie weit konnte der Spielleiter gehen ohne irgendwelche Skrupel zu zeigen? Was für ein kranker Mensch musste er sein? Der braunhaarige Mann richtete seinen Blick auf den Lautsprecher. Er wollte, dass sich dieser Verrückte meldete. Sich meldete und sagte, dass House doch noch eine Chance hätte, aber der Lautsprecher blieb stumm.

„Hier ist der Schlüssel", Barney holte das silberne Objekt aus seinem Anzug und warf es auf den Tisch. „Danke, Dr. House. Sie haben Ihr Leben für uns riskiert", sagte er. „Das ist ihm wohl ziemlich egal", mischte sich Carrie ein, die aufgehört hatte, den Diagnostiker wiederzubeleben. Allison legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern und bat sie aufzustehen. „Wir müssen weitermachen. Das ist es, was House getan hätte", meinte sie und spähte auf die Bildschirme.

Ihre Töchter wurden immer noch von diesem Unbekannten beobachtet und auch bei den anderen hatte sich die Situation nicht viel geändert. Carrie hatte sich neben sie gestellt und erschauderte. Doug war inzwischen auf einem Highway und raste unkontrolliert herum. Sein Verfolger holte immer mehr auf, er könnte ihm jeden Moment in den Truck fahren.

„Meine Lieben. Sie haben es tatsächlich wieder geschafft. Ich bin überwältigt. Sie alle zeigen so viel Durchhaltevermögen und Begeisterung. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Sie im Schiff aufgeben würden, aber Sie haben bis zum Ende weitergekämpft", singsangte die furchteinflößende Stimme.

„Wieso musste er sterben", ausser sich vor Wut, brüllte Barney den Leiter an. „Schauen Sie doch mal genauer hin, Mr. Stinson, bevor Sie wild drauflos plappern", der Blondschopf blickte zu House. Plötzlich stieg in ihm eine Freude auf. Er winkte Carrie zu sich rüber, die ungläubig auf den Diagnostiker hinunterschaute. „Er atmet", stiess sie hervor. House öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich zugleich auf die Seite. Er musste eine Menge Wasser spucken und keuchte schwer.

„Was ist passiert?", etwas benommen, setzte sich House auf und starrte in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Mitspieler. „Sie haben uns gerettet! Sie haben uns gerettet!", wiederholte Carrie immer wieder. Schliesslich meldete sich Barney zu Wort. „Sie haben Mut und Tapferkeit bewiesen, Doc. Mrs. Dubois hatte Sie noch gewarnt, den Raum lieber nicht zu betreten. Doch Sie haben nicht an sich gedacht, sondern an uns alle und liefen heldenhaft da rein. Eine ungeheure Welle überraschte Sie, aber Sie trotzten ihr. Sie schwammen weiter bis zur Schaltfläche und konnten im letzten Moment den Hebel nach unten ziehen. Das gab mir die Gelegenheit in den Propeller zu schlüpfen und die Truhe mit dem Schlüssel heraus zu ziehen", heroisch schilderte Barney die Geschichte. Danach reichte er House seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Wir sind Ihnen alle sehr dankbar", fügte Allison hinzu.

„Ich habe an andere gedacht, das passt gar nicht zu mir", wenig beeindruckt von Barney's Rede stand House auf und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz. Die anderen bewegten sich nicht.

„Auf was warten Sie! Wollen Sie jetzt eine Musicalnummer in der ich über meine Taten singe und mich in den Himmel lobe? Machen Sie schon", er gab den Würfel an Allison weiter.

Das wars? War sich House sogar zu gut, um „Gern geschehen" zu sagen oder um zuzugeben, dass auch ihm etwas an seiner Gruppe lag? Sie schnaubte verächtlich und warf den Würfel auf den Tisch.

„Drei", Barney machte keine Anstalten und stellte sich sogleich auf die blaue Plattform. „Versuchen wir es auf die erwachsene und anständige Tour", sagte er zu Carrie, die ihn etwas misstrauisch musterte.

„Wer möchte uns begleiten? Ich denke, dass alle einverstanden sind, wenn wir Dr. House eine Auszeit gönnen. Also, Carrie oder Spencer?", Spence zögerte keinen Augenblick, sondern bat Carrie es sich gemütlich zu machen, drehte ihren Stuhl Richtung Überwachungskamera und stand auf das blaue Viereck.

„Bevor Sie gehen, Mr. Stinson", meldete sich der Spielleiter noch mal zu Wort. „Es wäre vollkommen egal gewesen, welche Turbine sie hinter dem rosafarbenen Vorhang betätigt hätten. Der Raum hätte sich so oder so geöffnet. Oh, habe ich jetzt Ihr Ego etwas angekratzt? Dann tut es mir Leid", sein Lachen hörte sich wie Rotzen an.

Die drei verschwanden mit einem „Puff". Carrie krallte ihre Nägel in die Armlehne. Level vier stand an. Wie gefährlich würde dieser Ausflug für ihre neuen Freunde werden?

Allison, Barney und Spence landeten in einer finsteren Gasse. Da der Durchgang viel zu eng war, konnten sie nicht einmal nebeneinander stehen. Der Wind heulte ihnen um die Ohren und der Boden unter ihren Füssen war klitschnass. Spencer fröstelte es. Sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie diesmal hingeschickt worden waren.

„Können Sie etwas erkennen?", fragte Allison und drehte sich von links nach rechts. An den Wänden krabbelten Insekten entlang und Barney hatte soeben in etwas Klebriges hineingefasst. Unbemerkt wischte er seine Hände and Spencers Hemd ab. „Es ist ziemlich dunkel hier. Sieht jemand ein Licht?", der braunhaarige Mann blickte sich um.

Eine Strassenlaterne beleuchtete in der Ferne eine winzige Treppe. Die drei liefen die Gasse entlang, bis sie schliesslich vor der modrigen Türe Halt machten. Daneben war eine Glocke befestigt, die man klingeln musste.

„Denken Sie, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind? Ich meine, wäre das nicht zu einfach, dass sich der Raum mit der Truhe nur wenige Meter von unserem Ausgangspunkt befindet?", Barney zog zweimal an der Schnur, die neben seinem Ohr baumelte.

Allison zuckte mit den Schultern. Nichts rührte sich, weder bat sie jemand herein noch spähte irgendwer nach draussen. Spencer drehte den Türknauf zur Seite, es war offen.

„Ehh, Mrs. Dubois, ich denke wir sind sehr richtig", zumindest hatte er das im Gefühl. Eine knarrende Haustür, eine verlassene Gasse und eine Totenstille würden sehr gut in das gruselige Schema des Spielleiters passen.

„Am besten wir bleiben dicht zusammen", Barney betrat als letzter den Raum und schloss hinter sich ab. Wo sie sich jetzt befanden, konnten sie nur erahnen. An den Wänden hingen lauter Puppen, Marionetten und Kostüme. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes prangte ein gigantischer Spiegel und auf seinem Rahmen waren einige Worte eingekritzelt worden. Allison trat einen Schritt näher und versuchte die Buchstaben zu entziffern. „S. C's Puppentheater. Seit 1834", las sie ihren Kollegen vor.

„Oh, wir sind in einem Theater gelandet. Da möchte ich Ihnen gerne über meine ersten Erfahrungen auf der Bühne erzählen. Ich weiss noch, als ich meine erste Einmann-Show geschrieben habe, eine Geschichte über den einsamsten Roboter überhaupt, ein Hin und Her der Gefühle. Das Publikum weiss nicht, ob es lachen oder weinen soll, weiss nicht, ob es Mitgefühl für den Roboter aufbringen soll, oder, ob es den Roboter verabscheuen soll", Barney hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Allison und Spencer schon weitergelaufen waren. Er befand sich nun ganz allein in Mitten dieser Puppen. Sie schienen ihn alle anzustarren und wenn er sich bewegte, schienen sie ihn mit ihren Blicken zu verfolgen. „Jetzt werden wir schon paranoid", schimpfte der Blondschopf zu sich selbst und verliess das Zimmer.

Hinter den Kostümen raschelte es. Ein fast zwei Meter grosser Mann bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kleidungsstücke. Er wischte sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, riss den Hexenhut von seinem Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das würde ein witziges Spielchen werden, mit Barney.

„Mrs. Dubois, Mr. Shay! Wo sind Sie!", etwas gestresst erreichte Barney seine zwei Kameraden. Allison hatte es sich auf einem roten Polstersitz gemütlich gemacht und bewunderte die geschmackvoll ausgestatte Bühne. Auf dem Hintergrundbild prangte eine mittelalterliche Stadt. Auch Spencer war von der Dekoration fasziniert. Jedes Detail wurde wahrheitsgetreu übernommen. Das Bild war mit Ölfarben gemalt und glänzte. Es wirkte so real, als könnte man, wenn man unvorsichtig war, hineinfallen.

Barney stand nun mit Spencer auf der Bühne. „Haben Sie eine Idee, wo wir anfangen könnten?", wollte er wissen, aber Spence gebot ihm still zu sein. Allison hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf die Truhe. Im Schiff hatte es auch geklappt, vielleicht hatte sie wieder Glück. Sie strengte sich an, strich mit der Hand auf dem Sitz auf und ab, stellte die Füsse auf den Boden und spürte den flauschigen Teppich unter ihren Schuhen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, etwas zu erkennen, das einzige, was in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrte, war ihr Ehemann Joe. In Gedanken machte er ein Handzeichen. Sie solle ihm folgen, bedeutete das. Aber wohin? Um ihn herum war alles schwarz.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Spencer zu mühsam, er riss Allison aus ihren Gedanken und schlug vor, dass jeder von ihnen einen Teil des Theaters durchsuchen sollte. „Ich möchte gerne hier bleiben. Wissen Sie, schon als kleines Kind habe ich immer geträumt das Bühnenbild für einen zeitlosen Klassiker zu gestalten", Spencer fuhr mit der Hand über den Kirchenturm der mittelalterlichen Stadt und zog sie ruckartig wieder weg. An seinen Fingern klebte Farbe, das Bild war noch frisch. Barney nickte und lief zurück in den Vorraum. Allison war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, sich alleine auf die Socken zu machen, aber so würden sie sicherlich schneller voran kommen. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Kollegen, schlängelte sich durch eine Sitzreihe hindurch und verschwand im Aufenthaltsraum der Schauspieler.

Spencer war nun ganz allein in dem prunkvollen Saal. Er stellte sich genau in die Mitte der Bühne und nahm einen tiefen Atemstoss. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren", begrüsste er sein imaginäres Publikum. Er räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Mein Name ist Spencer Shay und ich bin heute Abend ihr Gastgeber", er verbeugte sich und bedankte sich vielmals für den Applaus. Für den Applaus? Wer klatschte da begeistert die Hände? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und guckte auf die leeren Sitze.

„Toll", ein kleines Mädchen hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Sie trug ein altmodisches, hellblaues Kleid mit einer sonnenblumengelben Schleife. Ihre Haare waren zu zwei langen Zöpfen zusammengeknotet und ihr Mund war Blutrot geschminkt.

„Carly?", verdutzt lief Spencer das Treppchen runter und ging auf seine Schwester zu. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Was machst du denn hier?", im Scheinwerferlicht wirkte ihre Haut noch blasser als sonst.

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Du hast mich darum gebeten", sie packte ihn bei der Hand und lächelte ihn mit ihren strahlend weissen Zähnen an. „Aber du solltest in der Schule sein. Um diese Zeit hast du normalerweise Geografie", ihr Bruder musste zugeben, dass er in Wahrheit gar kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte. Die Turbulenzen rund um das virtuelle Spiel hatten für reichlich Verwirrung gesorgt. Carly kicherte und zog ihn den Gang entlang.

„Spence, es ist vier Uhr morgens. Niemand ist in der Schule. Sam hat es sich bei uns gemütlich gemacht und Freddie ist übers Wochenende mit seiner Mutter nach Center Island", sie tat sich schwer Spencer mitzuschleifen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass seine kleine Schwester auch im Spiel gefangen war.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?", fragte er und blickte über Carly hinweg. Am Ende des Flurs konnte er einen schwarzen Vorhang erkennen. „Du willst doch die Truhe finden, oder? Lass mich nur machen, ich zeige dir den Weg", mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme schaffte sie es Spencer ein wenig zu beruhigen. Zuerst dachte er, dass es sich um einen Trick handeln würde, geschickt eingefädelt, vom Erfinder persönlich. Aber Carly schien ganz normal zu sein, so wie immer. Ein wenig aufgedreht, aber zum Knuddeln.

Barney durchstöberte die zahlreichen Kostüme. Er hatte sich schon ein paar zur Seite gelegt: Die Toga des Imperators Caesar, Draculas Gewand und einen vergoldeten Anzug. Seine Augen glitzerten bei dieser rieseigen Auswahl. Ob er wohl was mitgehen lassen könnte? Da die anderen sicher schon fleissig auf der Suche nach der Truhe waren, nahm er sich eine Auszeit und schlüpfte in die weisse Toga. Die bronzenen Schnallen befestige er an der Schulter und er stülpte sich sogar den Lorbeerkranz auf den Kopf. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich zuzuzwinkern.

„Du siehst Spitze aus", sagte eine Stimme. „Ich weiss", erwiderte Barney. Es war ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich ausser ihm noch jemand im Zimmer befand. Doch dann entdeckte er im Spiegel ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Marshall! Sag, wie kommst du hierhin?", er begrüsste seinen Kumpel.

„Ich dachte, dass du etwas Unterstützung brauchen könntest. Also habe ich entschieden, dir zu folgen", er bewunderte den goldenen Anzug, den Barney für sich ausgesucht hatte. „Warum legst du diesen nicht an? Nothing suits me like a suit", er sang die beliebteste Zeile aus Barneys Lied. „Du hast Recht", ohne weiter zu überlegen, verschwand der Blondschopf in der Umkleidekabine und schlüpfte in den samtweichen Stoff.

Der Aufenthaltsraum der Schauspieler entpuppte sich als modrige Abstellkammer. Eine ganze Mannschaft konnte kaum auf so engem Raum Platz finden. In der Mitte des Zimmers war ein Tisch auf dem umgefallene Papierbecher, Essensreste und eine leere Flasche Sekt lagen. Anscheinend hatten die Protagonisten gestern ihre Premiere oder Derniere gefeiert und waren noch nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen. Allison fuhr über die Glasflasche, rieb sanft die Tischoberfläche und versuchte sich in die Leute, die hier auftraten, hineinzuversetzen. Sie wollte ihre Gesichter sehen. Wie viele Menschen waren an so einem Stück beteiligt? Vielleicht würde sie sogar Hinweise bekommen, die ihr verrieten, welches Meisterwerk präsentiert wurde. Doch vergebens.

„Allison", beim Klang ihres Namens zuckte sie zusammen.

„Joe, bist du es wirklich?", ihr Ehemann lächelte sie an und zog sie zu sich. Er strich ihr durch die Haare und über die Wange.

„Ich bin hier, um dich und deine Freunde zu unterstützen. Ihr habt schon viel durchgemacht", seine Stimme klang monoton, als würde eine Maschine mit ihr reden. „Weißt du, wo die Truhe ist?", fragte ihn Allison. Joe nickte. Er packte sie beim Arm und gemeinsam verliessen sie den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Wir sind wieder in der Aula. Keine Chance, hier ist sie nicht", klärte ihn seine Ehefrau auf, doch Joe nickte verständnisvoll und lief mit ihr auf den schwarzen Vorhang zu.

Auf halbem Weg begegneten die beiden Barney und Marshall. „Allison, da haben Sie sich aber einen strammen Burschen geangelt", der Blondschopf versetze ihr einen leichten Stoss in die Rippen. „Barney, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Joe, mein Gatte", Joe reichte ihm die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut. Allison ist eine wunderbare Frau, Sie können stolz auf sie sein", das hätte selbst Allison nicht erwartet. Barney hatte anscheinend noch andere Seiten. Hinter der coolen Fassade steckte ein lieber Kerl.

Marshall kam einen Schritt auf die Dubois zu. „Hey, ich bin Marshall. Barney's Kumpel. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie nach einer Truhe irgendwo in diesem Gebäude suchen. Wir werden Ihnen unter die Arme greifen", er stellte sich wieder hinter Barney.

Allison beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas an dieser Geschichte konnte nicht stimmen. Wieso sollte der Spielleiter ihnen Helfer zur Verfügung stellen? Er wollte sie doch loswerden und sie einen Alptraum nach dem anderen erleben lassen, wieso waren plötzlich Bekannte, die ihnen sehr nahe lagen, aufgetaucht?

Als sie mit ihren Begleitern den Gang entlang liefen, tat Allison alles Mögliche, um dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Auf einmal stockte ihr der Atem. Unauffällig holte sie Barney auf und hielt mit ihm Schritt. „Mr. Stinson, sehen Sie mal nach oben", Barney hob den Kopf und entdeckte, was seiner Kollegin Sorgen bereitete.

Marshall sowie Joe hingen an Fäden. Sie wurden von einer vermummten Gestalt weit oben auf dem Gelände geführt. Sie waren nur Puppen!

„Wir sollten besser verschwinden", murmelte er Allison zu. Sie zögerte einen Moment. Es würde ihr nie einfallen, vor Joe wegzulaufen. Es war eine ungewohnte Situation, aber sie musste sich einreden, dass es nicht ihr Ehemann war, der hinter ihr hertrottete, sondern ein Stück eingekleidetes Holz. Auch Barney hielt Abstand von Marshall. So wie er den Spielleiter einschätzte, könnte ihm sein Kumpel eine verpassen, ihn K.O schlagen, ihn foltern oder noch schlimmer. Sie schwiegen und zogen den Vorhang beiseite.

Spencer wartete bereits auf sie. Carly sass auf seinem Schoss und sah zu Joe rüber. „Es wurde langsam Zeit", maulte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Tut mir Leid, aber er musste sich zuerst noch verkleiden", Marshall packte Barney am Kragen und schmiss ihn auf den Boden.

Allison drehte sich zu Joe um, er starrte sie wortlos an. „Bitte nicht", sie spürte seine Hand an ihrem Kopf und auf einmal riss er an ihren Haaren und zerrte sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes. „Wir wurden reingelegt", stiess Spencer hervor und erntete eine Ohrfeige von seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Sei still, Spence", Carly grinste höhnisch in Richtung Marshall und Joe, stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Sie sind tatsächlich darauf reingefallen. Er hatte Recht, leichtgläubiger geht es fast nicht mehr", kicherte das Mädchen.

„Wir sollten nun weitermachen mit unserem Auftrag", Marshalls Blick durchbohrte Barney. Was hatten sie mit ihnen vor? Marshall rieb sich die Hände und fing an sich zu lockern. Allison stellte sich schützend vor Barney, während sie die Marionetten keine Sekunde aus den Augen liess. Spencer suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zu flüchten, aber die drei versperrten ihnen den Weg nach draussen.

Plötzlich kam Allison eine Idee. „Spencer, lenken Sie sie für einen Moment ab. Ich glaube ich weiss, wie wir hier verschwinden können", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Der angehende Künstler nickte und schmiss sich auf das Parkett. Joe trat ihm kräftig in den Rücken. Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchschoss Spencers Körper und lähmte ihn für einige Augenblicke. Doch das reichte, damit Allison ihre Nagelschere aus der Jackentasche ziehen konnte.

Barney hatte ihre Absichten erkannt und stürzte sich auf Marshall. Sie rauften sich wie kleine Jungen, drehten und wälzten sich und zupften an ihren Kleidern. Allison rannte auf Carly zu und hielt sie fest. Das Mädchen wehrte sich und schlug mit Fäusten und Tritten um sich. Sie kreischte hysterisch, doch Allison liess das kalt. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob ihr Plan auch umsetzbar war. Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und drückte Carly nach unten, danach schnitt sie mit der Schere ihre Fäden durch. Spencers Schwester brach in sich zusammen und sank auf den Boden.

„Es hat funktioniert", triumphierend hielt Allison die Schere in die Höhe. Die vier Männer hörten auf sich zu prügeln und sahen runter zu Carly.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr angestellt! Sind Sie wahnsinnig!", fuhr Spencer sie an und schubste Allison beiseite. „Sie verstehen das nicht! Das war nicht ihre Schwester Carly, das war eine Marionette", schrie das Medium zurück und konnte Spencer gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Puppe wegziehen, bevor ihn das Marionettenkreuz erschlagen hätte.

Barney tippte ihnen auf die Schulter. „Rennt weg!", er half Allison auf und die drei suchten das Weite. Marshall und Joe waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

„Wohin sollen wir gehen? Sie verfolgen uns immer noch", Spencer war schwindlig, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Wir müssen einfach ihre Fäden durchschneiden, dann sind sie ausser Gefecht gesetzt", klärte sie Allison auf.

Barney stöhnte. „Das ist ja kein Problem", meinte er sarkastisch, nahm einen Sprung und landete auf der Bühne. Sie blickten nach hinten, die zwei Puppen hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst, doch oben auf dem Balkon huschte immer noch die vermummte Gestalt hin und her. Sie bewegte sich jetzt Richtung Bühne. Allison sah sich im Saal um, es musste irgendwo ein Schlupfloch geben, dann machte sie Spencer auf die Souffleuse aufmerksam. „Klettern wir da hinein. Dort unten kann er uns die Marionetten nicht auf den Hals jagen", Barney krabbelte auf allen Vieren in die Öffnung und Spencer gab Allison den Vortritt.

Als die drei Freunde unten angekommen waren, stieg ihnen ein fauliger Gestank in die Nase. Ein schreckliches Krächzen hallte durch den dunklen Gang. „Ihr seid verloren", jaulte die Stimme. Barney klapperte die Wände nach einem Lichtschalter ab. Spencer versuchte die Verspannung in seinem Rücken zu lösen und Allison schob Möbel vor die Souffleuse, damit niemand mehr reinkommen könnte.

„Der Raum wurde bestimmt seit Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht", stellte Barney fest, nachdem er eine Kerze angezündet hatte, die auf einem Schrank gelegen hatte. „Hier werden alle Requisiten und Drehbücher aufbewahrt", Spencer durchstöberte eine weisse Kiste, die unter Tüchern versteckt worden war. „Denken Sie, dass wir hier die Truhe finden könnten? Oben haben wir alles abgesucht, da können wir nicht mehr hin", Barney lief mit der brennenden Kerze auf und ab, leuchtete hinter einige zugedeckte Möbelstücke, bis er auf drei Portraits aufmerksam wurde, die jemand im hintersten Winkel des Raumes platziert hatte. „Leute, kommen Sie mal mit", er winkte Spencer und Allison zu sich rüber. Spencer zog ein Bild hervor und staubte es ein wenig ab.

„Mrs. Dubois, was ist los", Barney fing Allison auf, die die Beherrschung verlor und weinend zusammensackte. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von dieser scheusslichen Karikatur abwenden. „Meine Töchter, das sind meine Töchter", schluchzte sie unter Tränen. Ariel, Bridgette und Marie prangten auf der Leinwand, ihre Gesichter waren verunstaltet worden, das waren nicht ihre lieblichen Kinder sondern furchtbare Fratzen. Ihre Haut war grau und mit Narben übersäht, ihre Augen blutunterlaufen.

„Stellen Sie es weg, Spencer", bat der Blondschopf. Spencer stellte es hinter die anderen zwei. Auf dem nächsten Portrait war Carly zu sehen. Sie hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren, ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen. Die Darstellung erinnerte ihren Bruder stark an Munchs „Der Schrei", ausser, dass der Künstler die ganze Szene in violett und schwarz getaucht hatte.

„Ich will das nächste gar nicht sehen. Bitte, drehen Sie es nicht um", Barney konnte sich ausdenken, was der Spielleiter auf die dritte Leinwand gezaubert hatte. Irgendeine grausame Aufnahme von Ted, Lily oder Robin.

„Raus hier! Raus hier!", Allison konnte keine weitere Sekunde in diesem Loch bleiben. Sie versuchte sich aus Barneys Griff zu befreien. „Mrs. Dubois, wir müssen die Truhe finden, sonst setzt dieser Psychopath die eben gesehenen Bilder in die Tat um!"

„Die Truhe ist nicht hier unten! Ich hatte eine Vision. Vorhin, als ich in die traurigen Minen meiner Töchter starren musste, hatte ich eine Eingebung! Wir müssen zurück in den Vorraum!", sie stand auf und mit zittrigen Händen fing sie an, die Möbel zu verschieben. „Allison wir können unmöglich nach oben auf die Bühne. Da lauern bestimmt schon die nächsten mordlustigen Puppen", Barney gab Spencer zu verstehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er winkte ihn zu sich rüber und sie schoben einen enormen Kleiderschrank beiseite. Wieso hatte er auch soviel Zeit mit der Anprobe der Kostüme verplempert?

„Hey, wieso nehmen wir nicht einfach diese Tür?", schlug Spencer vor. Die anderen beiden drehten sich um und entdeckten ein Schild, das an der Türklinke hing. „Zum Vorraum. Das ist bestimmt eine Falle!", glaubte Barney, doch lieber trafen sie dort auf weitere Phantome und Gespenster, als dass sie auf der Bühne gegen Marshall und Joe ankämpfen mussten. „Mrs. Dubois, was meinen Sie?", wollte Spence von ihr wissen. „Noch schlimmer kann es gar nicht werden. Gehen wir da durch", sie lief voran und öffnete die Türe. Ein langer Tunnel, an dessen Ende ein grelles Licht zu erkennen war, schlängelte sich unter der Bühne hindurch.

Die drei trauten sich kaum zu atmen, als sie das erste Zimmer erreicht hatten. Der Raum schien leer zu sein. „In meiner Vision lag die Truhe unter einem Haufen Kleidung. Hier sind drei Berge von Kostümen, jeder nimmt sich einen und durchwühlt ihn", sie marschierte auf den mittleren zu und grub sich mit ihren Händen rein.

Für einen Moment waren sie abgelenkt und bemerkten nicht, dass aus dem Spiegel zwei Gestalten hervortraten. Barney hatte einen Haufen mit Anzügen erwischt und dachte sich sogleich, dass das alles vom Spielleiter geplant war. In Mitten der Kleidungsstücke fand er einen scharfen Gegenstand, eine Art Sackmesser und steckte es ein.

Spencer hatte im Ärmel eines Pullovers eine goldene, sternförmige Box gefunden und liess sie ebenfalls in seiner Hose verschwinden. Allison riss wie wild einen Rock nach dem anderen weg, bis sie schliesslich auf etwas Hartes stiess. „Ich habe sie!", überglücklich zog sie die Truhe hervor und platzierte sie vor sich hin.

„Mr. Stinson, den Schlüssel, schnell", Barney holte ihn heraus und warf ihn Allison zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Marshall ihn von hinten packte und ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Er drückte ihm die Kehle zu und auch Spencer war Joe zum Opfer gefallen. Allisons Ehemann drängte Spencer an die Wand und presste ihn dagegen. „Allison, machen Sie schon", zischte Barney, der nach Luft rang und anfing, blau anzulaufen. Joe boxte auf Spencer ein, schlug ihn mit der Faust direkt ins Gesicht und in die Magengegend. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

Allison bemühte sich so schnell es ging, den Schlüssel in der Truhe umzudrehen, doch er fiel ihr immer wieder aus den Händen. Nach einige Anläufen klappte es, doch Spencer lag schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden und Marshall hatte Barney noch nicht losgelassen und würgte ihn weiter.

Ein Knall bereitete diesem unfairen Kampf ein Ende und die drei wurden zurück in die reale Welt geschickt.


	7. Chapter 7

Level 5

Allison, Barney und Spencer prallten auf dem harten Boden auf. Spencer krümmte sich zur Seite und zog die Beine an. Er hatte unbeschreibliche Schmerzen, die Schläge von Joe Dubois hatten ihm den Rest gegeben. Barney keuchte neben ihm auf und griff sich an den Hals. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte Marshall, einer seiner besten Freunde, ihm die Kehle zugedrückt, sodass er beinahe erstickt wäre.

Carrie packte ihn unter den Achseln und half ihm auf den Stuhl. Er flüsterte ein leises „Danke" und öffnete zwei Knöpfe von seinem Hemd.

House wurde das alles zu bunt. Natürlich mussten sich seine Mitspieler vielen Gefahren stellen und wurden nicht selten gefoltert, verprügelt oder verfolgt, aber mussten sie deswegen jedes Mal ein Drama daraus machen und die armen unschuldigen Opfer spielen?

Er humpelte rüber zu Spencer, dessen Nase unaufhörlich blutete. Sein T-Shirt war von oben bis unten verschmiert. House kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und presste damit auf Spencers Riechorgan. „Halten sie den Kopf nach hinten", forderte er ihn auf.

Danach wandte er sich an die anderen. „Her mit dem Schlüssel. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist unser Casanova Mr. Stinson dran!"

Allison schaute rüber zum Arzt. Er konnte einfach kein Mitgefühl aufbringen, es war ihm völlig egal, was mit ihnen geschah. Barney konnte sich kaum alleine auf dem Stuhl halten, aber House scherte sich nicht darum. Womöglich würde er den Blondschopf auch in den nächsten Level schicken, wenn er einen Arm verloren hätte oder, wenn er mit einem Messer attackiert worden wäre.

Sie wollte diesem Griesgram ein für alle Mal die Meinung sagen. Die Bilder, die sie in Level 1 gesehen hatte, verdrängte sie im Augenblick. Allison wollte schon zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als sie jemand bei der Hand packte.

„Nein, bitte nicht", Carrie wusste, was ihre Kollegin vorhatte. Keiner von ihnen war jetzt scharf auf eine Auseinandersetzung in diesem beklemmend engen Raum.

Barney schleppte sich mühsam zum Tisch und hob den Würfel auf. „Ich bin dran", sagte er mehr zu sich selber, als zu seinen Mitstreitern.

Er wollte den winzigen Kubus schon fallen lassen, als Allison ihn geschickt auffing. „Keine Chance, Sie gehen da nicht rein!"

„Aber, Mrs. Dubois. Sie haben gehört, was unser Doktor gesagt hat, ich bin an der Reihe. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Auch, wenn ich kaum atmen kann, muss ich mich da durchschlagen. Ich werde die Truhe wohl oder übel finden müssen", die Stimme versagte ihm beinahe und er tat sich schwer einen ganzen Satz zu sagen.

Allison schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf.

„Was, wenn Sie eine Eins würfeln? Sie können unmöglich alleine da durch", ein Kloss bildete sich in ihrem Hals, erbittert kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an, dann zog sie den Entschluss.

„Ich werde für Sie würfeln", obwohl sie Barney erst seit heute Morgen kannte, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn in Schutz nehmen zu müssen, auf ihn zu achten und ihn zu verteidigen. Genau dieser Zeitpunkt war nun gekommen.

Barneys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie würden das wirklich für mich tun?", er rückte seine Krawatte zu Recht und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Nein, nein, nein. Was soll das? Jetzt würfeln Sie für Mr. Stinson, dann lässt Carrie die Würfel für Sie fallen und so weiter. Was für ein krankes Spielchen soll das werden? Er ist dran und so bleibt es auch!"

Allison beachtete House nicht weiter, sondern warf den Würfel auf den Tisch. Der Aufprall hinterließ eine kaum sehbare Kerbe im Holz.

„Zwei", sie hoffte, dass Carrie oder Spencer sie begleiten würden. Auf House konnte man einfach nicht zählen und so, wie der grimmige Arzt drauf war, würde ihr Gang in den nächsten Level höchst wahrscheinlich in einem Fiasko enden.

„Ich komme mit", schlug Carrie vor und tätschelte Barneys Schulter. „Merkwürdig. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte sie mich am liebsten in der Rush Hour gelassen und jetzt setzt sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel, um mir eine Pause zu gönnen", sichtlich gerührt von Mrs. Heffernans Aktion, wedelte Barney ab und platzierte sich auf das blaue Quadrat unter seinen Füssen.

„Ich schätze es sehr, dass Sie mir alle unter die Arme greifen wollen, aber ich schulde es Ihnen, dass ich mich selber auf den Weg mache. Zum Glück wird mich Mrs. Dubois begleiten. Dank Ihr haben wir uns wacker durch die ersten paar Stufen des Spiels geschlagen", er lächelte dem Medium zu.

„Na gut", Allison atmete tief durch und fasste Carries Hand. „Wenn Sie diesen Level überstehen, dann haben wir die Hälfte geschafft", sagte die Brünette.

Tausende silberne Pünktchen schwirrten um Barney und Allison. Wirbelten immer schneller, bis sich die beiden in Luft auflösten.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Mr. Stinson eine grosse Hilfe sein wird. Mrs. Dubois könnte gerade so gut alleine mit den Schrecken der virtuellen Welt konfrontiert werden", murmelte House.

Anfangs hörten die beiden nur ein leises Plätschern. Dann flackerte vor ihnen der Schein einer Kerze. Ein Piepsen ertönte, gefolgt von einem wilden Fauchen. „Aua!", Allison jauchzte auf. Sie war in etwas Spitziges hineingelaufen. „Wieso ist jeder Ort, den wir besuchen so schlecht beleuchtet?", wunderte sich Barney, während er mit den Fingern die Wand entlang strich. Sie war feucht, mit Moos bewachsen und an einigen Stellen blieb der Blondschopf kleben. „Wo denken Sie befinden wir uns?"

Allison wollte gerade antworten, als etwas an ihrem Bein vorbeihuschte. Sie schrie auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. „Das war bestimmt eine Ratte!", vermutete sie. Sie gingen auf das schwache Licht zu. „Wir waten im Wasser, stimmts?", wollte Barney wissen und schnupperte an seinen Händen. „Das riecht ja grausam. In was haben Sie hineingefasst, Mr. Stinson?", Allison unterdrückte ein Würgen und rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. „Weiss nicht, aber es fühlt sich glitschig an", Barney traute sich nicht, die Finger an seinem Anzug abzuwischen.

„Komm, komm", das Plätschern der Wassertropfen hörte sich wie ein Rufen an, wie eine Geisterstimme, die ihnen den Weg zeigen wollte. „Komm, komm", flüsterte sie wieder. Sie hatten beinahe den beleuchteten Tunnel erreicht, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Finsternis hallte. Barney zuckte zusammen und klammerte sich an Allison. Über ihren Köpfen schlängelten sich vier Rohre, rostig und undicht. Eine zähe schwarze Grütze floss die Wände entlang. „Kanalisation", war das erste, was Allison in den Sinn kam. „Wir befinden uns in der Kanalisation. Die Rohre, die Wasseransammlung und die Nagetiere sprechen eindeutig für die Kläranlage", mutmaßte sie.

Plötzlich drehte sich Allison blitzschnell um. Hinter ihnen stand ein maskierter Mann, der auf sie zu rannte. Doch in dem Moment, wo er sie über den Haufen werfen sollte, wachte Allison auf und befand sich an der exakt gleichen Stelle. Sie schielte über ihre Schulter nach hinten, da war niemand. Keine dunkle Gestalt, die auf sie zu kam.

Hatte sie so eben eine Vision gehabt? Sie blickte rüber zu Barney, anscheinend hatte er nichts davon mitbekommen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schlängelte er sich durch die übelriechende Brühe, während er seine Hosen, so weit es ging, nach oben zog. „Wir wollen sie ja nicht verschmutzen", rief er nach hinten.

Allison schmunzelte. Irgendwann musste ihr Mitspieler doch einsehen, dass er seine Eitelkeit bei Seite legen musste und sich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken über sein Aussehen machen sollte. Immerhin schwebten auch seine Freunde in Lebensgefahr.

Da ihnen bis jetzt noch nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen war und sich Allison merkwürdigerweise im Untergrund einigermaßen sicher fühlte, beschloss sie ein bisschen mehr über Mr. Stinson zu erfahren.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", sie wartete seine Antwort ab. Vielleicht war er ja nicht in Stimmung für ein Gespräch. „Was immer Sie wollen, Mrs. Dubois", erwiderte Barney und hielt an, damit sie ihn aufholen konnte.

„Was ist der Bro Code?", der Blondschopf sah sie schräg an und nickte anschließend verständnisvoll. „Sie wollen das Geheimnis des Bro Codes erfahren? Ich weiß nicht so recht, immerhin sind Sie eine Frau, aber auch Frauen können Bros sein", meinte er.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Es ist etwas geschlechterfeindlich. Sie müssen nichts von Ihrer Weisheit preisgeben, wenn Sie nicht wollen", Barney merkte, dass Allison ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Aber nein. Wie kann ich Ihnen das am besten erklären? Der Bro Code ist ein Buch, das Männern zeigt, wie sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten haben. Was ist angebracht und was geht gar nicht. Zum Beispiel Artikel 41: Ein Bro weint niemals, ausser er sieht sich „Field of dreams" an, einer der traurigsten Filme, den die Hollywoodindustrie je produziert hat. Das Buch steckt auch voller Regelen, nehmen wir Artikel 71 als Exempel: Ein Bro bringt nie mehr als zwei Bros zu einer Party. Drei Bros sind cool, vier Bros sind langweilig. Sie fragen sich bestimmt wieso. Nun denn", er legte eine Pause ein.

„Die meisten Helden waren zu Dritt unterwegs, wie etwa die drei Musketiere, die drei Amigos, die Band The Police, die Astronauten der Apollo 13 oder aber Three Stooges. Alles klar so weit?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Mehr oder weniger. Sie leben nach all diesen Regeln?", wunderte sich Allison. Sie war dem Bro Code skeptisch gegenüber, gleichzeitig bewunderte sie die Leute, die sich wirklich an diese Artikel hielten, um mit Kumpels in Harmonie zu leben.

„Natürlich, das ist meine Pflicht", stolz stemmte Barney die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Wer sind Ihre Bros?", fragte das Medium. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ted und Marshall", antwortete er mit gesenktem Kopf. „Aber der Spielleiter hat mir das gründlich verdorben. Jedenfalls muss ich alles dafür tun, um ihnen den Hals zu retten. Glauben Sie mir, Allison, falls wir dieses virtuelle Game erfolgreich und lebendig verlassen, dann werde ich einen neuen Artikel hinzufügen: Artikel 151 – Sollten Bros in Gefahr sein, dann muss sich der Bro nicht vor der Verpflichtung drücken und alles tun, um das Leben seiner Bros zu retten, auch wenn er sich durch ein Horror Spiel, bestehend aus zehn Level, durchkämpfen muss", Allison lachte und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das haben Sie sehr schön gesagt."

Dann schwiegen die beiden für einige Zeit. Sie hatten das Gefühl schon seit Stunden unterwegs zu sein, doch bis jetzt hatten sie noch keinen Hinweis gefunden und Allison hatte noch keine Eingebung erhalten. Auf einmal blieb sie stehen und starrte auf eine orange Röhre mit der Nummer 732.

„Mr. Stinson, wir laufen im Kreis", sagte sie. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Das Rohr hier! Am Anfang des Levels habe ich mir instinktiv diese Nummer gemerkt, wir befinden uns in einem Labyrinth", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Das kann nicht sein, oder?", Barney rückte näher an sie ran. „Aber, wenn wir uns in einem Labyrinth befinden, wie sollen wir denn jemals auf die Truhe stossen? Es gibt Dutzende Verzweigungen, diese Kanalisation ist gigantisch. Ehrlich gesagt, will ich mich nicht alleine auf den Weg machen müssen", etwas besorgt, kratzte er sich am Kopf.

Allison schaute sich um. Hinter dem orangen Rohr lag ein Haufen weißer Steine, den sie zuvor nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit den Steinen in die Wände ritzen? Verstehen Sie, so wüssten wir immer, wo lang wir schon gelaufen sind", schlug sie vor. „Das ist brillant. Wir denken uns ein Symbol aus; ich male einen Stern. Dann weiß der andere von uns immer, ob wir diesen Gang schon durchforscht haben", er hielt es für eine clevere Idee, doch Allison winkte ab.

„Das wäre ja alles schön und gut, aber haben Sie auch daran gedacht, dass wir nur einen Schlüssel haben? Nehmen wir mal an, ich trage den Schlüssel bei mir und verirre mich in diesem modrigen Wirrwarr. Gleichzeitig stossen Sie auf die Truhe, können sie aber nicht öffnen. Es würde sehr, sehr lange dauern, bis wir uns zufällig über den Weg laufen würden", sie machte ihren Bedenken Platz.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?"

Allison antwortete nicht. Jemand schien sie zu rufen. In der Ferne konnte sie ein leises Wispern hören. „Komm, komm." Ohne auf Barney zu achten, bog sie nach links ab und folgte dem mysteriösen Rufen. Wie in Trance watete sie durch die zähe Flüssigkeit, magisch angezogen von dieser Stimme.

„Mrs. Dubois, wo gehen Sie hin? Nun warten Sie doch", Barney machte einen Satz und landete neben ihr. Sie schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Am Ende des Tunnels erwartete sie eine vermummte Gestalt. Sie stand regungslos da, nur ihr Mantel flatterte im Wind. Auf einmal rauschte sie auf Allison zu, doch ehe sie das Medium erreicht hatte, löste sie sich in Luft auf.

„Haben Sie das auch gesehen?", also ob nichts geschehen wäre, drehte sich Allison zu Barney.

„Mrs. Dubois, da ist nichts. Was war mit Ihnen los? Sie waren so abwesend", er machte sich Sorgen um seine Mitspielerin. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass der kranke Erfinder dieser virtuellen Welt sie so unter Kontrolle hatte, sie so manipulieren konnte.

„Abwesend? Sie haben doch auch die Rufe gehört? Sie sind mir doch gefolgt! Gerade eben stand jemand am Ende dieses Ganges und rannte auf uns zu!", ihre Antwort klang ziemlich hysterisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber da war niemand. Ich glaube, Sie hatten eine Vision", mutmaßte Barney und drehte sich im Kreis.

„Komm, komm", Allison drückte ihre Hände auf die Ohren. „Hören Sie es denn nicht! Da gibt uns jemand Anweisungen! Folgen wir den Rufen!" Ganz außer sich, irrte Allison ziellos umher. Barney begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt, hielt Ausschau nach einem Hinweis und markierte jeden einzelnen Gang, den sie durchliefen, mit einem Stern.

Auf einmal gelangten sie in einen lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Er war strahlend weiß gestrichen, hatte weder Fenster noch Türen. Doch auf der anderen Seite konnte Barney ganz eindeutig die Truhe erkennen. „Man hat uns den Weg gezeigt, Mr. Stinson", ein Hauch von Wahnsinn zeichnete sich in Allisons Gesicht. Sie grinste, doch schon bald schlug dieses Grinsen in einen stummen Aufschrei um.

Da stand sie wieder, die in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt. „Mum, hilf uns", drang es von irgendwoher zu ihr. „Das sind meine Töchter! Das sind meine Töchter!", Allison zerrte Barney am Arm und wirbelte im Raum herum. „Wo sind sie? Können Sie meine Kinder sehen?", fragte sie ihn immer wieder, da sie sich selber für unzurechnungsfähig hielt. Sie merkte ganz genau, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimme, zumal sie eine Schreckensvision nach der anderen hatte und von dieser maskierten Gestalt verfolgt zu werden schien.

Barney war langsam aber sicher am verzweifeln. Er konnte weder etwas sehen noch hören, Allison bildete sich das alles ein. Sie standen in einem leeren Zimmer, das überhaupt nicht zu der übrigen Kulisse passte.

„Du hast es gefunden, Allison. Aber sei auf er Hut", flüsterte die Stimme. „Wenn du das Kästchen auch nur anfassen solltest, wird deinen Töchtern etwas grausames zustoßen", ermahnte sie diese Person. Barney lief auf die Truhe zu und wollte sie schon in seine Hände nehmen, als Allison ihn mit einem Ruck zu Boden schmiss. „Nicht anfassen! Sie dürfen den Schlüssel nicht herausholen! Keiner von uns darf das!", sagte sie und blickte sich um. Ob der Spielleiter ihre Kinder entführt und hierher gebracht hatte?

„Sind Sie verrückt? Wie sollen wir sonst weiterkommen, wenn wir nicht an die Truhe dürfen. Ich bitte Sie, Mrs. Dubois. Sie drehen doch völlig durch!"

Ein Herz zerreißender Schrei zwang ihn zu schweigen. „Jetzt haben Sie ihn auch gehört, nicht wahr? Das sind Ariel, Bridgette und Marie. Sie sind hier und werden gefangen gehalten von diesem Spinner!"

„Was haben Sie vor?"

„Wir müssen zurück. Pro Level haben wir zwei Chancen, wir kehren in den Raum zurück und schildern den anderen die Situation. Ich bin sicher, dass sie Verständnis haben werden. Meine Kinder sind in Gefahr, darum möchte ich einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen. Die Stimme meint, dass ihnen etwas zustoßen wird, wenn wir die Truhe jetzt mitnehmen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, verstehen Sie mich?"

„Aber was ist, wenn ich den Schlüssel da raus hole?", schlug der Blondschopf vor.

„Nein, das hat er mit einberechnet."

„Na gut. Aber, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird", Barney rappelte sich auf und blickte gen Decke.

„Akira meru", riefen sie im Chor.

Von der einen Sekunde auf die andere waren sie wieder in dem vertrauten Zimmer gelandet. „Haben Sie ihn?", wollte Carrie wissen und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Was war mit Ihnen da unten los? Sie schienen ja völlig aus der Bahn zu geraten", fügte House hinzu und bat Allison Platz zu nehmen, damit er sie untersuchen konnte.

„Wir waren so nah dran. Wir hatten die Truhe vor Augen, aber dann meinte die vermummte Gestalt, dass wir den Schlüssel da nicht rausholen dürften, weil den Kindern von Mrs. Dubois sonst was schreckliches angetan werden würde", Barney drehte sich zu den Bildschirmen. Bridgette und Marie spielten vergnügt in ihrem Kinderzimmer, währen Ariel über einem Haufen Hausaufgaben gebeugt war und eine Formel nach den anderen in ihren Taschenrechner eintippte.

„Aber es scheint Ihnen gut zu gehen", Carrie beobachtete Allisons Töchter.

„Ich bin enttäuscht", tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Sie lassen sie wirklich von mir einschüchtern, dabei habe ich gedacht, dass Sie eine willensstarke Frau sind, Mrs. Dubois. Nun denn, ich möchte mich jetzt auch einmal dankbar zeigen und schicke Sie nicht in den fünften Level zurück. Bitte sehr", die Türe zum Raum öffnete sich und jemand warf den Schlüssel rein.

„Geben Sie sich das nächste Mal etwas mehr Mühe", singsangte der Gastgeber und beendete damit seine Durchsage.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte, geben Sie mir eine kleine Auszeit. Das wird mir zuviel", Allison brach in Tränen aus und Spencer nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Als sie über seine Schultern blickte, entdeckte sie ein weiteres Mal die vermummte Gestalt, die lässig an der Wand lehnte. „Komm, komm", flüsterte sie.


	8. Chapter 8

Level 6

„Nein!", Allison brach zitternd zusammen. Spencer konnte sie im letzten Moment noch auffangen und setzte sie behutsam auf einen Stuhl. „Da ist er! Da ist er!", das Medium zeigte auf ihren maskierten Stalker. Seelenruhig lehnte er an der Wand, die Hutkrempe verdeckte seine Augen. Barney drehte sich um und versuchte ausfindig zu machen, was Allison so sehr beunruhigte, doch er konnte einfach nichts entdecken. House wurde aufmerksam. Er näherte sich seiner Spielkameradin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Sie hat kein Fieber, es ist kein Delirium. Trotzdem halluziniert sie", erklärte er den anderen, die sich gespannt um Allison versammelt hatten.

„Halluzinieren? Da hinten steht er doch, er berührt Sie ja mit seinem Mantel!", erbost über die Anschuldigungen des Arztes, rempelte sie ihn beiseite und zwang ihre Bekannten auf den Verfolger zu starren. „Er steht direkt vor Ihnen, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!", sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wieso stellte der Spielleiter ihr eine besondere Hürde?

House sah das ganze als eine neue, ganz persönliche Herausforderung an. Er wollte Allisons Rätsel, wie er es definierte, lösen. An ein Medium glaubte er nicht, diese Erscheinungen mussten neurologischen Ursprungs sein.

„Hat jemand von Ihnen einen Stift dabei?", erkundigte er sich. Prompt hielt ihm Spencer einen Füller unter die Nase. „Für meine kunstvoll geschnörkelte Unterschrift", bemerkte der junge Mann nebenbei, bevor er sich wieder Allison widmete.

„Also fangen wir von vorne an, wann hatten sie zum ersten Mal solche Eingebungen?", wollte er von Mrs. Dubois wissen.

„Werde ich jetzt einem Verhör unterzogen? Wollen Sie eine Diagnose durchführen? Ich bin ein Medium, ich habe außergewöhnliche Kräfte, die in der Familie liegen", klärte sie House auf.

„Ts", entwich es Carrie. Allison schaute zu ihr rüber.

„Sie glauben mir nicht, Mrs. Heffernan? Ich dachte, dass wenigstens Sie mir vertrauen würden", sichtlich enttäuscht wandte sie sich an Barney und Spencer.

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Glauben Sie mir wenigstens? Ich kann es beweisen", Allison hätte nie gedacht, dass sie diesen Satz einmal sagen würde. Sie musste niemandem etwas beweisen, dafür war sie viel zu selbstbewusst. Aber im Augenblick ging sowieso alles drunter und drüber, Verwirrung machte sich unter den Spielern breit und die Schwelle des Misstrauens war noch nicht überschritten worden.

House nahm ihr Angebot an und nickte. „Beweisen Sie es, das könnte ein wenig Schwung in die Sache bringen", meinte er trocken.

„Halt, halt, halt! Mrs. Dubois ist kein Spielzeug. Wenn Ihnen langweilig ist, Doc, könnten Sie ja den Würfel dort auf dem Tisch in die Hand nehmen und sich ins nächste Level aufmachen, anstatt die arme Frau hier noch mehr zu quälen. Ich bin dafür, dass Dr. House, der gerne grosse Töne spuckt, dem Schicksal entgegentritt und etwas für das Team macht. Immerhin verdanken Sie uns, dass wir soweit gekommen sind. Welchen Beitrag haben Sie bis jetzt geleistet?", Barney stand schützend vor Allison, die die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Einige Levels zuvor hielt der smarte Mann im Anzug einen Vortrag über die Heldentaten von Dr. Gregory House und jetzt beschuldigte er ihn schon wieder als wertloses Mitglied und Faulpelz.

House lief auf den Blondschopf zu. Sie blickten sich lange in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Anschliessend nickte der grantige Mediziner und griff nach dem Würfel.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Stinson", er warf den Würfel in die Luft. Der Kubus drehte sich, prallte auf den Tisch auf, rollte weiter und immer weiter, bis er auf dem Boden zum Stillstand kam. Carrie schnappte nach Luft.

Ein Punkt. Ein Spieler.

„House, das können Sie nicht tun! Sie sind doch noch vom Schiff-Level geschwächt, das wird nicht gut ausgehen", sie versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, auf die blaue Fläche zu stehen. Doch House blieb stumm und drehte sich von seinem „Team" weg. Eine Luke öffnete sich, in der der Arzt langsam versank. Spencer wollte ihn packen und ihn wieder rausziehen, alleine konnte er unmöglich die Gefahren bezwingen. Zu spät.

Sie alle, auch der maskierte Unbekannte, blickten House nach, bis nur noch sein spärliches graues Haar zu sehen war.

Gregory hörte ein Rauschen. Zuerst wurde es lauter, dann wieder leiser. Eine rhythmische Bewegung. Etwas kribbelte an seinen Füssen, kitzelte ihn und verschwand sogleich wieder. Er tastete den Boden ab. Sand, da war überall Sand unter seinen Händen. Warmer, beinahe schon brennend heisser Sand. Er setzte sich auf und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Hinter ihm lag das endlose Meer, Wellen schlugen am Strand auf und streiften seine Beine. Vor ihm konnte er eine kleine Oase ausmachen. Zwei zueinander geneigte Palmen spendeten dem Wassertümpel etwas Schatten. In diesem Moment verspürte House einen unbändigen Durst. Er krakelte Richtung Oase, ohne Stock hatte er Schwierigkeiten von alleine auf die Beine zu kommen. Unter einer Palme machte er sich gemütlich. Sollen seine Mitspieler ruhig warten. Er wusste genau, dass sie in diesem Moment ungläubig auf den Bildschirm starren würden, rasend vor Wut, dass er sich nicht auf die Suche nach der Truhe machte. Diese Vorstellung amüsierte ihn köstlich.

Langsam wurden seine Augenlider schwerer und er nickte ein. Ein Pieksen liess aber sogleich wieder aufschrecken und sein Blick wanderte zu seiner linken Hand. Ein schwarzer Skorpion hatte seine Schneiden in den Daumen gerammt. Mit einem kräftigen Stoss warf House das Tier in den Tümpel. Er sah sich die Verletzung genauer an. Leider wusste er nicht, ob es sich hierbei um ein lebensbedrohliches Gift handelte, Tatsache war, dass er schnellstens ein Gegenmittel finden musste. Er erinnerte sich zurück an einen seiner ersten Fälle. Die Geschichte mit dem Bauer und dem Schlangenbiss und was er alles angestellt hatte, um die Schlangenart herauszufinden. Jetzt erging es ihm womöglich gleich.

Unter Stöhnen richtete der Arzt sich auf. Ein leichter Anfall von Schwindel zwang ihn sich am Stamm der Palme festzuhalten. Natürlich, das war bestimmt eine Falle des Spielleiters, um die ganze Sache noch ein wenig schwieriger zu gestalten.

Wie schnell würde das Gift seinen Körper durchfluten? Würde das nun sein allerletzter Fall werden?

Er strengte sich an einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, was er jetzt für sich tun konnte, war, das Sekret aus seinem Daumen zu saugen.

Da knallte es, noch einmal und noch einmal. House lugte gen Himmel und entdeckte eine Rauchwolke am fernen Horizont.

Piraten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er versuchte ausfindig zu machen, woher die Kanonenschüsse gekommen waren und ob diese barbarische Meute wohl an Land kommen würde.

Wiederum knallte es, diesmal waren sie schon näher. Sie kamen von Westen, also musste er nach Osten laufen, um den Säbeln der Piraten zu entkommen. Mühevoll schleppte er sein rechtes Bein nach, als ihm eine neue Idee kam. Was, wenn sich die Truhe womöglich auf dem Schiff befinden würde? War dem Spielleiter vielleicht die Kreativität ausgegangen? Alles war denkbar. Ein Rascheln brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Es kam von den Gebüschen und es kam immer näher. House hatte keinerlei Waffen, um sich verteidigen zu können. Das Geschöpf würde jeden Moment herausspringen und ihn angreifen.

Dann musste er schmunzeln, als er die wilde Bestie vor sich stehen sah. Ein junger Pavian schaute mit großen Augen zum Fremdling empor. Zuerst traute er sich nicht wirklich sich dem Gestrandeten zu nähern, aber nach ein paar Momenten, überwand er seine Angst und hüpfte auf Gregory's Arm. Gegen ein bisschen Gesellschaft hatte House in diesem Augenblick nichts einzuwenden. Ob nun ein Affe ihn durch das Level begleiten würde oder einer seiner Mitspieler, es kam auf das Gleiche hinaus.

„Na mein Kleiner? Hat man dich genmanipuliert und mutierst zu einer Riesenbestie, wenn ich dich mitnehme? Ich traue keinem, nicht einmal einem harmlos aussehenden Pavian wie dir" er tätschelte den Kopf seines neuen Gefährten.

„Weißt du wo die Truhe versteckt ist? Hat dir der Spielleiter vielleicht etwas ins Ohr geflüstert?" seine Stimme hatte einen etwas bissigeren Ton angenommen. House konnte sich die plötzlich aufsteigende Wut auf den Affen nicht erklären. Er beschloss ihn für einige Momente nicht mehr zu beachten sondern sich wieder der Rauchwolke über den Palmen zu widmen.

Mit Mühe schlug er Äste und dornige Ranken aus dem Weg. Der Pavian rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sass gemütlich auf Houses' Schulter und wiegte auf und ab.

„Der Captain soll sich gefälligst selbst um diese Bestie kümmern", raunte eine Stimme ganz in der Nähe. House hielt den Atem an und duckte sich hinter ein giftgrünes Gebüsch. „Sei ja still" flüsterte er seinem Freund zu.

„Was bist du nur für ein Weichei, Johnny!" höhnte eine andere Stimme. „Du hast doch bloss Schiss vor diesem Pavian, als könnte dir der kleine Kerl wirklich etwas anhaben!"

„Du hast ja gut reden", meldete sich Johnny wieder zu Wort. „Du bist doch der Liebling vom Captain, dir würde er niemals etwas anhängen. Man hat mir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, als ob ich den blöden Pavian laufen gelassen hätte."

Die Schritte kamen näher. Bald würden sie House entdecken, doch viel schlimmer könnte es ohnehin nicht um ihn stehen. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Piraten ein Gegengift auf ihrem Schiff haben. Gregory überlegte, ob er sich den beiden Männern nicht einfach ausliefern sollte. Irgendwann würde er ihnen sowieso in die Arme laufen.

Er zeriss sein Hemd, pflückte ein paar rote Beeren und schmierte sie sich ins Gesicht. Anschliessend reichte er dem Pavian einen Schuh. Sein Begleiter hatte sofort verstanden, schnappte sich die Fussbekleidung und huschte unter dem Strauch hervor.

„Da ist er ja", Johnny bückte sich und musterte das Haustier seines Captains.

„Was hast du denn da wieder angeschleppt?" er griff nach dem Schuh und gab ihn an seinen Kumpel weiter.

„Dachte wir wären die einzigen auf dieser Insel, nun gut, du weißt ja, was wir mit unerwünschtem Besuch anstellen", er grunzte. Seine Hand schoss durch das Gebüsch. House konnte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, legte sich flach auf den Boden und gab ein Stöhnen von sich.

„Hast du das gehört?" Johnny wurde etwas mulmig zu mute.

„Carl, denkst du, dass diese Insel verflucht ist?'", fragte er, währenddem er versuchte sein Stottern so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

„Du findest überall einen Fluch, gibst dich ohne eine gute Plage nicht zufrieden was?", Carl klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte sich House. Musste man hier wirklich alles alleine machen?

Er stöhnte noch einmal auf, diesmal so laut, dass Carl und Johnny regelrecht erschraken und ihre Pistolen zückten.

Ehe er sich versah, bekam House einen kräftigen Tritt gegen die Schädeldecke.

„Hey, da rührt sich was?", Carl kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht. Als er Gregory entdeckte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Houses' Aussehen musste ihn wohl sehr beeindruckt haben.

„Johnny, komm mal her. Wir haben einen Schiffbrüchigen", was für ein widerliches Grinsen, schoss es House durch den Kopf. Carl fehlten bestimmt drei Viertel seiner Zähne, eine dicke hässliche Warze prangte auf seiner Nasenspitze und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Johnny bückte sich zu Gregory runter.

„Was bist du für einer?" House antwortete nicht. Etwas stimmte nicht. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch nicht angeschossen worden war, wo doch der Spielleiter keine Chance ausließ, seine Auserwählten zu quälen. Diese beiden Kerle waren viel zu nett für seinen Geschmack.

„Wer auch immer das ist, wir sollten ihn so schnell es geht loswerden" Carl hielt die Knarre an Houses' Schläfe und wollte schon abdrücken, als Gregory aufschrie.

„Wartet!"

Er versuchte sich hochzukrempeln, auch wenn die Schmerzen in seinem Bein ihn wahnsinnig machten. In den wenigen Sekunden völliger Stille, reimte er sich im Kopf zusammen, was er den beiden Piraten für eine Lügengeschichte andrehen sollte, damit sie ihn fürs Erste verschonen würden.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht töten!"

„Wieso denn nicht?" wollte Carl wissen.

„Weil mein Fluch euch sonst erledigen wird" log House und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Fluch? Was für ein Fluch?" Johnny schluckte, jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Der uralte Fluch, der auf dieser Insel lastet. Nur ich kann euch davor bewahren" was für ein Schwachsinn House da von sich gab.

„Noch nie was davon gehört" murmelte Carl, er presste die Waffe noch tiefer in Houses' Kopf, doch sein Kumpel schlug ihm die Pistole aus der Hand.

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?", blaffte er ihn an. „Hast du nicht gehört, dass wir bestraft werden, wenn wir ihm ein Haar krümmen? Ich stehe nicht so auf Würmer und Spinnen, die sich durch meinen Körper bahnen und aus meinem Mund krabbeln", erklärte Johnny.

Gregory musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Diese zwei Männer waren wirklich die Dümmsten, denen er je begegnet war.

„Was sollen wir denn dann mit ihm machen?" wollte Carl wissen.

„Bringen wir ihn zum Captain, der wird schon über ihn richten", sie zerrten House bei den Armen und rissen ihn aus dem Gebüsch.

Das Schiff war prachtvoll, die Segel aus Perlmutt-farbenem Stoff, das Steuerrad aus purem Gold.

So eine Abbildung hatte House in einem von Wilson's Büchern für seine jüngsten Patienten gesehen.

Fünf weitere Männer bückten sich über den Rand und starrten auf Carl und Johnny herab.

„Wen schleppt ihr an? Solltet ihr nicht Barnabus suchen?" rief ihnen einer der anderen Piraten zu.  
>Barnabus, was für ein Zufall, dachte House, als er den Namen des Pavians erfahren hatte.<p>

„Wir wollen mit ihm zum Captain, wenn es genehm ist", schrie Carl zurück. Offensichtlich waren die beiden so etwas wie die Prügelknaben und Aussenseiter der Mannschaft. Sie wurden von ihren Crewmitgliedern den ganzen Weg zu Kabine gehänselt.

Nach dreimaligem Anklopfen öffnete sich die rostige Tür und House blickte in ein modriges, verstaubtes und stickiges Zimmer. Es hatte weder ein Guckloch noch eine andere Lichtquelle.

„Wer ist da?" fragte eine Baritonstimme.

House spürte, dass Carl weiche Knie bekam, er lockerte sogleich seinen Griff.

„Captain, wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast auf der Insel", antwortete Johnny schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er, dass ihm sein Vorgesetzter womöglich einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde, wenn er zu laut sprach.

„Bringt ihn näher", sie schleiften Gregory tiefer in den Raum, bis sie vor einem gepolsterten Sessel Halt machten.

„Wer bist du?" diese Frage richtete der Captain direkt an House.

„Gregory, ein einfacher Medizinmann", erwiderte der Arzt. Er versuchte angestrengt etwas vom Captain zu erkennen, doch es war zu dunkel. Da lag etwas in der Luft, was die blutunterlaufenen Augen von Johnny und Carl erklären würde. Es waren nicht nur Staubpartikel, die im Raum herumflogen.

„Medizinmann, wirklich? Vielleicht kannst du uns dann von dieser Krankheit befreien", der Captain drehte sich um, er starrte House ins Gesicht. Gregory hatte schon viele unappetitliche Ekzeme gesehen, aber, was den obersten der Schiffsgarde anging, so etwas Abstoßendes und Übelriechendes war ihm in seiner Karriere noch nie untergekommen. Er tat sich schwer nicht zu würgen. Das Antlitz des Captains war mit unzähligen Pestbeulen übersät. Sie eiterten und zum Teil floss die gelbe Flüssigkeit aus den weit geöffneten Poren. Der Gestank war mörderisch, faule Eier, Essig, Kadaver, alles auf einmal.

Doch House hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Ich werde es mir anschauen", versprach er dem Captain. Sofort wurde er losgelassen. Er lief auf seinen Patienten zu.

„Sind Sie der einzige, der davon betroffen ist?", erkundigte er sich. Da schoss die Hand des Captains an Greg's Gesicht und strich ihm über die Stirn.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", krächzte dieser.

Ein Schlangenbiss und die Pestilenz. Nun hoffte auch House innständig, dass es sich hierbei um einen üblen Scherz des Spielleiters handeln würde. Er lief orientierungslos in der Kabine herum, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Spiegel.

Plötzlich erblickte House die Truhe. Sie stand auf einer Kommode, zwischen einer Perlenkette und einer Packung Cracker.

Eine Packung Cracker? Da war dem Spielleiter wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen, dieses Objekt gehörte bestimmt nicht auf das Schiff. House überlegte sich nicht mehr dabei sondern widmete sich der Truhe. Sie war zum Greifen nah, aber er konnte sich nun keinen Misstritt erlauben.

„Was schlagen Sie vor, House?" fragte der Captain.

„Bettruhe", Gregory verwies ihn auf eine Schlafcouch. Der Captain machte keine Anstalten, legte sich sogleich auf die Couch und wickelte sich in eine Decke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war und zu schnarchen anfing.

Es war zu einfach, viel zu einfach, dachte House immer wieder. Ohne weitere Probleme schnappte er sich die Truhe, öffnete sie und verschwand innert weniger Sekunden aus diesem Level.

„Das ging ja schnell", hörte er Spencer sagen.

„Gehen Sie nicht zu nah heran", Allison's besorgte Stimme ärgerte House. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich als erstes über sein Gesicht.

„Können Sie eine Veränderung feststellen?" warf er in die Runde. Carrie beäugte ihn von allen Seiten, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzufassen. Der Virus könnte doch auf sie überspringen.

„Sie sehen vollkommen gesund aus, Doc", mischte sich nun Barney ein. Er hatte den Blazer ausgezogen, die Ärmel seines Hemdes waren hochgekrempelt.

„Fanden Sie diesen Level auch ein wenig merkwürdig? Es schien mir viel zu simpel, keine Gefahren, keine verrückten Stalker, gar nichts. Gut, der Captain war nicht gerade eine Augenweide", House konnte den Satz nicht beenden, als Carrie aufschrie.

„Was ist los?", fuhr er sie an.

„Dr. House, ihr linkes Bein", er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass seine Hose völlig zerfetzt war. Ein Blick auf sein Bein, verriet ihm, wieso seine Mitspielerin auf einmal aus allen Wolken gefallen war. Ein grüner Streifen erstreckte sich über den Oberschenkel, weitete sich immer mehr aus und begann allmählich schwarz zu werden.

„Der Schlangenbiss", schoss es Barney durch den Kopf.

Jetzt wussten alle, wo die Gefahr und Zumutung von Level sechs geblieben war.

House war eine tickende Zeitbombe.

„Sie haben das Gegengift vergessen und nun kann niemand mehr in den Level zurück" Carrie hockte sich gegen eine Wand.

„Wie konnten Sie nur so schusselig sein", bemerkte Barney. „Wo Sie sich doch, als Genie ansehen, als Lebensretter und Held!"

„Sie werden uns alle anstecken!" meinte Spencer und wich dem Arzt so gut es ging aus.

„Meine Lieben. Langsam lernen Sie mich kennen. Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, dass ich House so einfach laufen lasse? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich bin böse, das gebe ich auch gerne zu. Es macht mir grossen Spass Ihnen beim Leiden zuzusehen. Dr. House hat seine Chance vertan, die Pestilenz wird sich bald sichtbar machen, zuerst nur auf dem Gesicht, dann wandert sie den Körper hinab, hinterlässt schwarze und entzündete Beulen. Zunächst ist nur einer im Raum betroffen, dann weitet sich die Seuche aus, es sei denn…", er pausiert kurz.

„Es sei denn, was?" Barney's Stimme überschlug sich. Er raste vor Wut, stieg auf einen Stuhl und rüttelte am Lautsprecher herum.

„Geben Sie doch endlich Ruhe, Mr. Stinson! Es sei denn, Sie sind schlau genug, um das Gegenmittel zu besorgen", antwortete der Spielleiter.

„Wie sollen wir das hinkriegen?", Carrie war hellhörig geworden.

„Das Mittel, dass Ihren Arzt retten wird, befindet sich in einer Vitrine im nächsten Level", Barney stürmte schon auf die blaue Plattform, doch der Verrückte war mit seinen Erklärungen noch nicht fertig.

„Es gibt eine kleine Regeländerung. Sie haben dreißig Minuten Zeit, dieses Mittel zu finden. Ausser dem Fläschchen dürfen Sie nichts anderes anfassen, keine Truhe!"

„Aber, dann müssen wir ja wieder zurück in das Level mit diesem „Akira meru" Quatsch!" maulte Spencer.

„Ganz genau! Sie gehen in den siebten Level, holen das Fläschchen und rufen die Worte. Anschliessend kehren Sie zurück und jemand anderes darf sich auf die Suche nach der Truhe machen. Seien Sie auf der Hut, Sie dürfen „Akira meru" nur noch zweimal gebrauchen", der Spielleiter lachte auf.

„Moment mal, Sie haben gesagt, dass wir das in jedem Level anwenden könnten?" korrigierte ihn Carrie.

„Ich bin der Erfinder der Regeln und kann sie ändern, wann immer ich will. Beeilen Sie sich, die Zeit wird knapp!"


End file.
